Meryton and Mayhem
by ZeMonstarrOfSquishy
Summary: Modern P&P. Elizabeth meets pompous Darcy at a party and from then on she has hated him with a passion, will her feelings ever change? What happens when a dangerous ghost from Lizzy's past shows up again? Will Darcy protect her? RR! Haitus.
1. Meryton, Mishaps and Madness

I, Elizabeth Bennet, am nervous.

No, not nervous, terrified is more like it. My family had been invited to a party some weeks back and the dreaded night had come. The last time we had gone to a party as a family, was 5 years ago, Papa, Jane and I had refused going to any form of social convention with the rest of our family ever since. Needless to say that party was a disaster, Lydia and Kitty, only 11 at the time, already making fools of themselves, whilst trying to chat up the university students who were at least 9 years older than they were, Mary was trying to conform everyone to being ecological and listening to music that sounded like something you'd play at a funeral and Mama was loudly and ceaselessly chattering on about the boyfriends that Lydia, her pride and joy, will have and the rich, handsome men she will have us marry.

"Lizzy, would you like me to choose your outfit?" Jane's voice filtered in through these nightmarish thoughts and brought me back to the even more nightmarish present, "That would be great, thanks." Jane had an expert taste with clothes and, being Jane, was always more than happy to help me with mine.

Jane eventually found an outfit that I had totally forgotten about. It was a beautiful green dress that came to just above my knee, I slipped it on and tied my curly hair in a loose knot "LIZZY! JANE! WE NEED TO LEAVE NOW! THE RICH PEOPLE ARE ARRIVING NOW!" For the past week, we hadn't heard anything from Mama except if it was to do with "the rich people".

Even Jane, calm, serene Jane, had come to the end of her tether, both of us loathed to come home and would often spend a couple of days with Charlotte Lucas, who had been my best friend since childhood and who's family was hosting the party.

Jane and I went in our own cars to escape Lydia and Mama's babbling about rich men this and rich men that.

When I got to Lucas Lodge, where the party was being hosted, I saw Mary, looking even more forlorn than she usually does, standing by the door, "Was the car journey that bad?" I ask her, sympathetic that she had to endure "such a trial" as she would put it, "My ears are bleeding" Mary says rolling her eyes, I pat her on the back and walk into the house. A lot of people I recognize from town are there, but there are three people, two young guys who must be around 17 or 18 and a girl who is roughly 16, that I don't recognize.

_Ah. They must be "the rich people", Mama will be in ecstasy._

And Mama indeed was in ecstasy, for the young men were not only clearly very wealthy, but also very handsome, well-dressed and fit. In appearance they were like night and day, one of the two men had light blonde hair and sparkling green eyes, but the other was tall, dark (apart from his eyes which were light-ish blue) and very, **very,** handsome, "We MUST meet them, Mr. Bennet." Mama sighs "Oh here comes Mr Lucas! Mr Lucas! Hello!" Mama starts hopping up and down trying to catch his attention, Mr Lucas blushes slightly but since he has known our family from before Mama and Papa got married, he has grown accustomed to our quirks and odd mannerisms; "Hello! I hope you are all well?" Mr Lucas says as he finally reaches us through the crowds of people "Yes, yes, we are all very well and will be all the more better for meeting those wonderful rich people." Mama says without bothering to be polite, Mr Lucas nods his head in understanding "Would you like to meet them?" he says graciously, Mama gives a little squeak "Would I like to meet them? Of course, I would! And you know that Mr Lucas! My poor nerves!" I cringe. This is going to be torture.

Mr Lucas apologizes to Mama and starts leading us through the crush of people, Mama, Lydia and Kitty are whispering and laughing until we are standing before these elevated personages (as Mama would call them, when she wasn't calling them "the rich people") where they abruptly stop and put on their most charming smiles and start batting their eyelids. The whole effect was pretty creepy. Mr Lucas smiles "Mr Bingley, Mr. Darcy and Miss Bingley, may I introduce Mr Bennet, Mrs Bennet, Miss Bennet, Miss Bennet, Miss Bennet, Miss Bennet and, um, Miss Bennet." I was blushing furiously, this was always so embarrassing, but somehow it was even more embarrassing than usual, what made it worse is that Mr Darcy leaned over to Mr Bingley and whispered sarcastically "Oh joy.". I decided I did not like him. Mr Lucas walked away, his duty fulfilled.

Mr Bingley grinned "I'm Charles, you can call me Charlie" he winked at Jane, earning a demure blush "and this is Will Darcy, my best friend, but he goes by Darcy, and this is Caroline, my sister. We've been thrilled to meet so many lovely people." Darcy and Caroline looked anything but.

Mama looked like a child, being given a Christmas present, she turns to us and orders us to tell these wonderful people our names. Can a person die from embarrassment? Jane and I are both blushing as we say our names, while Lydia and Kitty are both doing this hopping thing that they do when they're excited. Mary doesn't bother to say her name at all.

Darcy surveyed the girls before him, was there not a decent looking girl in this whole town?

_I wonder if we could leave for France anytime sooner? I can't stand it here. Do they refer to EVERYONE as Mr this or Mrs that? It's so awkward. And Victorian. _

Charlie and Jane had gone to dance, Lydia and Kitty went to flirt, Mama to gossip with her friends, Papa seemed to be having a heated discussion with Mr Lucas about horticulture, Mary was standing by the door, looking like someone had died, so I was soon left alone with the miserable looking Darcy and Caroline. I felt rather awkward, standing there and not talking, so I went to find Charlotte and we both flopped down on the sofa just behind where Darcy and Caroline were standing, "Don't you think they suit each other? What with their whole thunder and lightning expressions? I think Mary would be the only one who could relate to them." I whisper and Charlotte snorts, Darcy glances at us.

If looks could kill, we would've been cold in our graves.


	2. Pride Comes Before a Fall

**A/N: Sorry this chapter's so short, didn't know what to write **

The party carried on in the same manner until Jane and Charlie came back from their dance. I decided to get some punch and leave Charlotte and Jane to talk about dancing with Charlie, who was talking to Darcy near the drinks table.

Could Darcy actually smile? Or was he born with that sour expression? And how could happy, light-hearted Charlie, be friends with doom and gloom Darcy? Curiosity eating me up, I eavesdrop on their conversation. "Looks like you're having a good time, Charlie." Darcy said, looking amused, Charlie sighed happily "Jane is the most beautiful creature I have ever beheld!" Darcy grinned in spite of himself. Darcy. Will Darcy. Grinning? "You must be desperate, reverting to poetry." Charlie blushed and then asked Darcy if anyone had caught his eye, Darcy snorted "No, you were dancing with the only pretty girl that I've seen here." Charlie looked a bit startled, "But her sisters are beautiful as well, especially Lizzy, though she's not as beautiful as Jane, but she's still very good looking!" I smiled, Charlie was the most diplomatic, good-humoured person, aside from Jane, I had ever met. Jane and Charlie would be the most perfect couple in existence. Darcy smiled "Lizzy is barely tolerable and definitely not beautiful enough to tempt me." Charlie frowned, clearly disagreeing with Darcy.

_How DARE he say that? He barely knows me! _

To complete my humiliation, Charlie turned around and spotted me watching. He blushed a shade of red so deep, I wondered if he was going to burst a blood vessel. Darcy looked to see what Charlie was looking at and blushed as well. First smiling? Now blushing? What was wrong with him?

I scowled at him and started walking toward the door, passing Darcy and Charlie. Darcy made a move to talk to me, but I walked past him coldly, climbed into my car and drove home.

After Lizzy had left, Darcy slapped himself in the face and mentally screamed in frustration.

_How could I have been so STUPID! Sure, the girl was irritating, but how could I have been so rude without checking if she was there? _

Charlie gave him a look that said _you idiot _and walked away. Oh, well. They would be gone soon and leave Meryton and it's occupants in peace.

After I climbed into bed, I thought about what Darcy had said about me _"Lizzy is barely tolerable and definitely not beautiful enough to tempt me."_

_Never mind. Darcy's opinion means nothing. Oh man. I have grade 8 singing tomorrow! _

The next day started out as usual, Lydia and Kitty taking 3 hours in the bathroom, Mary playing sombre tunes on the piano, Mama nattering away to Papa, who was reading a newspaper and clearly paying no attention to his wife. Jane and I shared a room since, aside from Papa, Jane was the only other sane person in the house and I had to share with someone, because we didn't have a huge house. It was reasonably sized, with five bedrooms, one of which was Papa's study, a large kitchen, two living rooms, Papa's library, a conservatory, and an acre of garden. Jane and I always had a conversation while we got ready for school and I still hadn't told her why I had left so early last night, "I left because Will Darcy called me ugly." I told her, and Jane, being the sensitive girl that never thought badly of anyone, gasped "Darcy called you ugly? Lizzy, don't listen to him. At all. You're beautiful, any idiot can see that." Jane was the perfect match for Charlie; they were both so good-natured, "Thanks Jane, but I really don't care about what he says." Then rapidly changing the subject, I said "Anyway, I hope I do well on my singing exam today. I'm so nervous." I grabbed my bag and ran downstairs; past Kitty and Lydia who were now out of the bathroom and singing some loud pop music while they get their breakfast, and out the door.

Longbourne University is the biggest university in the country and you have to run from one lecture to the other in order to make sure you were in time for lessons. I was careering round a corner in order to get to my lectures in time, when I collided with someone and they landed on top of me, "Ow." It was the deep voice of a man. Oh great. The rumour mill would eat this one up. As he started getting up, I saw his face.

_Please no, please no, please no, please, please, pleeeaaaassse let it be anyone but him._

It was Darcy.


	3. Living in a Headache

**A/N: Sorry if this chapters awful, I had a bit of writers block **

Darcy was at Longbourn High.

_Oh man, talk about worst case scenario._

Darcy coughed, "You should really try _looking_ where you're running." I pulled a face, "Y'know what they say, practise what you preach." He looked surprised "I've got go to Maths now." I tried pushing past him but he caught my arm, "I've got to go there as well, but I can't find it, can I go with you?" I rolled my eyes and sighed, making sure he understood my reluctance "Yep."

When we got to the lecture, Caroline was waiting outside the door. The minute she saw Darcy, she threw herself at him, which was quite something since she was wearing six-inch stilettos and the tightest red leather skinnies I had ever seen, "Darrrrcy, where have you been all this time?" She batted her eyes which had so much make-up on, I was surprised she could hold them open, Darcy tried to shake her off, but in vain, she was stuck to him like a limpet, "If I'm not mistaken, it's not any of your business." He said coldly, Caroline giggled as if it were the funniest joke she ever heard "Oh, Willy dear, you're soooo funny!"

_Willy dear? Out of touch with reality much?_

Then she noticed me and smirked, "What on earth are you wearing, Olivia?" I smiled sweetly at her, "Proper clothes that won't cut off my blood circulation, try it sometime, Caroline dear. Oh and it's Elizabeth." She snorted, like the pig, and cast a look at Darcy, who was, by now, suppressing a smile, as if to say _can you get any dorkier? _ and pulled him into class.

Charlie and Jane were sitting next to each other, having a whispered conversation, smiling softly at one another. They were so perfect for each other. I smiled and sat down at my desk, someone sat down in the seat next to me and I rolled my eyes heavenward. Another burden of my life, is a boy called Colin. Colin Collins. He was somebody no-one could even try to like; he spoke constantly about a Lady Catherine De Bourgh, a playwright, and had the most disgusting manners. Of course he had to insist on following me everywhere. "Lizabeth! Good morrow, how farest thou?" One of his most annoying characteristics is that he always talks in old English in honour of The Lady Catherine De Bourgh, I smiled tightly at him "I'm fine, thank you, Colin." Then someone started shrieking with laughter behind us, I turn around, it's Caroline, "Farest thou! I never thought Olivia could have a boyfriend, but they're PERFECT for one another!" Darcy was sitting next to her, looking chagrined, "Can I remind you that you don't have a boyfriend either?" He said wearily and surprise, surprise, she batted her eyelashes at him and said in what was supposed to be a sensual voice but it come sounding like a man's voice "Yet."

After a hour of tedious math, we were finally free to go and get lunch. Charlie and Jane got a table and waved me over, Colin was still trailing behind me, "I thank you, kind sir, for inviting us to dine with you. Lizabeth, please, sit down." He said pulling out a chair for me, I blushed and sat down. Charlie looked a bit gobsmacked to hear him speaking old English, Colin peered at me "Lizabeth, aren't you going to introduce us?" Awkward... "Oh, um, Charlie, this is Colin. Colin Collins." Charlie, being the gentleman, as always, stretched out his hand to Colin and Colin shook it vigorously. "Darrrrrrrcy dear, can't we get a table by ourselves? It would so... so... weird to sit with _that_." Caroline was hanging on _Darrrrrrcy's_ arm and with her other hand, she was pointing at me, Darcy heaved a sigh of tried patience "No, Caroline, we're sitting with Charlie." He said it like he said it a thousand times, knowing Caroline it _was _probably a thousand times. She rolled her eyes and sat down heavily two spaces away from me, leaving only one seat and Darcy sat down in it. The trouble is that that seat was next to me. It turned out to be the perfect lunch (not).

Colin made it worse by chattering none stop about Lady Catherine De Bourgh, Darcy smiled and Colin stopped abruptly, "What are you smiling about, young man?" Which was weird since Darcy was the same age, if a little older, than Colin, Darcy cleared his throat, "I'm sorry, but it's just that that Lady Catherine is my aunt." He said, Colin just about got down on his hands and knees and kissed Darcy's feet, "Oh, my good Mr. Darcy! How wonderful it is to meet you!" He said, clapping his hands in delight, Darcy looked slightly irritated with Colin, he turned to me, "Is he always like this?" he asked softly, I nodded sighing, almost stretched to breaking point, I was almost ready to yell at Colin to shut his mouth for one second of his life, when Caroline did that for me "CAN'T YOU JUST SHUT YOUR MOUTH FOR 5 SECONDS!" She yells, so loudly that the whole cafeteria shushes immediately, Colin looks so stunned I was almost certain he would faint "I... uh... I, uh, beg your pardon, madam." Caroline glared at him, her face flushed red. She seemed unaware that the ENTIRE cafeteria was staring at her. Darcy gently tapped her, "WHAT!" She yelled, turning quickly to Darcy, Darcy smirked "Everybody is looking at you, Caroline." Caroline looked around at everyone, realising that she had been shouting. She looked mortified.

_Might take her down a notch or two hopefully. _

**. . . . .** **. . .**

_**ONE WEEK LATER**_

"LIZZY! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO MEEEEE!" Lydia was throwing a tantrum, a very, VERY big one and if Lydia threw a tantrum, Mama did as well, "ELIZABETH BENNET! YOU ARE THE NAUGHTIEST GIRL I HAVE EVER KNOWN! I SWEAR YOU WILL BE THE DEATH OF ME ONE DAY!" They were acting as if I had done something worthy of death, in fact, I had just dragged Lydia away from her latest boyfriend, Denny, because she was making such a spectacle of herself that people were giving her horrified looks and shielding their children's eyes. The past couple of days had been similar, Lydia had become wilder since meeting Denny, she had been partying more and was always hung-over, meaning constant bad moods and temper tantrums, Lydia turned to me, her face thunderous, "IT WAS ONLY A PECK: A TINY, LITTLE KISS! IT ISN'T MY FAULT THOSE PEOPLE HAVEN'T GOT LIVES!" I sighed and went outside to get away from Mama and Lydia's moaning and wild tears, "Elizabeth! Hey!" I looked up and to my surprise, there was Charlie, smiling and waving at me, "Do you and Jane want to come for dinner at our place. It sounds like you could do with getting away for while." He said as a fresh burst of sobbing came from inside the house, I cringed, mortified by my family's behaviour, "Oh, and don't forget your swimsuits, we can go swimming in the pool." 

_A pool? How rich were they?_

"That would be great, thanks! I'll just go get Jane." I ran upstairs as fast as I could, so that Charlie wouldn't have to endure the sound of my Mother and Lydia shrieking like banshees for long. Jane positively lit up at the idea of having dinner with Charlie, "Jane, you're meeting the family! That can only mean one thing..." I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively; Jane hit me with a pillow "Get your swimsuit, they've got a pool!" I said, grabbing mine and running downstairs.

Netherfield Manor was huge, it was at least 5 times larger than our house and there was even a stable in their garden. It was promising to be the perfect evening, until Darcy showed up with Caroline trailing behind him, "Caroline, will you quit following me!" It appeared he wasn't in the best of moods. Caroline frowned and slumped into the leather sofa next to the door. Mr and Mrs Bingley were lovely and they couldn't do enough for us, they were always anxious that they hadn't given us enough food or drink, until Caroline finally said irritably, "Mum. Dad. Will you _quit_ it?" It seemed as though she did that frequently.

After dinner, we changed into our swimsuits. The pool was lit up, as it had grown dark and I noticed had a diving board as well. Caroline's bathing suit had _very_ little material, even for a bikini and she was trying to look seductive for Darcy, pouting a little and mincing all the way around the pool, the result was her looking like a fish trying to power-walk. "Olivia, seriously, like, why aren't you even wearing a bikini?" Caroline said snidely, "Because I don't want to be a tart." I replied bluntly, she ignored this "I suppose you don't have the figure for it, anyway." I snorted, I had been running everyday since I was 12 and plus, I weight-lift, so you could say I was reasonably fit and toned, I flicked my eyes ironically at her own podgy figure, "Hmm, yes maybe that's it." and dived in.

It was deliciously warm in the pool and big as well, I sighed, "I wish we could have a pool in our back garden." Caroline snorted "You are so not, like, rich enough." Caroline was in an even fouler mood than usual tonight and we were all finding it difficult coping with her around, "Caro, just lay off will you?" Charlie said, even him and Jane were getting tired of her, Darcy had taken to just ignoring her.

I enjoyed diving, when I was having swimming lessons, I was always top of the class, Charlotte and Jane kept on pestering me to try out for tournaments, but I was always too nervous. As I climbed to the top of the diving board, I heard Jane whisper to Charlie, "Watch this." Apparently, Caroline thought it would be a good time to dive as well, so she followed me up. When I got to the top, I breathed in deeply and got ready to jump, but as I was about to jump off, Caroline walked up behind me "Go _on_, Olivia." and pushed me off. As I fell, I heard Jane scream and then everything went black.


	4. Milkshake Mayhem

**A/N: I don't know a THING about concussion, I looked it up on the web, but it wasn't very helpful, so sorry if it's totally unrealistic :P **

"ELIIIIZAAAABEEEETH!" Jane screamed, obviously terrified for her younger sister. She didn't know if she'd be able to go on living without her best friend and only sane sister, Elizabeth was most dearest person to her in the world and although Charlie was quickly becoming as dear as Elizabeth, he would have very big shoes to fill if she – no she couldn't think that.

Darcy watched Elizabeth falling through the air and felt a rush of horror. What if she died? Then Elizabeth smacked her head against the side of the pool, her head started bleeding profusely and sank to the bottom of the pool. Everybody was frozen with horror and Darcy was the one who went to bring Elizabeth up. Mrs. Bingley was already there when Darcy resurfaced with Elizabeth and Mr. Bingley had gone to call the ambulance. Jane ran over to help lift Elizabeth out of the pool, the cut on her head was deep and it was bleeding fast, Caroline stood off to one side frowning. Darcy wondered that she could ever be so inhumanly unfeeling; he had known her to be a vicious kind of girl, but in a harmless sort of way. He didn't realise she could be capable of this. Jane was sobbing, "Elizabeth, please be alright, please God, let her be alright." Charlie was hugging and comforting Jane as best he could. It seemed an age before the ambulance arrived and Darcy breathed a sigh of relief when they did, he couldn't get Elizabeth's cut to stop bleeding and he was now beginning to worry desperately about her.

I woke up in a white room with my head was thumping. "Elizabeth? Are you awake?" I heard Jane's voice over the buzzing inside my head, I tried moving my head to see her, but moving my head sent sparks of pain shooting through my head. Why was my head hurting? Jane was leaning over me now, her face was hazy and unfocused, "Jane? Why is my head hurting?" and I fell unconscious again.

Jane was terrified for her sister, the doctors had told her that Elizabeth had severe concussion and they didn't know if she would have amnesia, but at least she wasn't in danger of her life. Darcy was staying by Elizabeth's bedside and no-one could persuade him to go, Jane thought he looked just as pale as Elizabeth but she was grateful that he stayed. The whole Bennet family was also waiting anxiously for any news in the waiting room, since they were too big a family as to all fit into the room Elizabeth had been allocated. "Miss Bennet?" Jane turned to see a weasely looking man in a long white coat peering at her with small, hard eyes, "Yes?" She asked nervously, as he looked down at his clipboard, squinting as if something confused him, "You can take your sister home now, bring her back if she has a headache or vomits repeatedly. Good-bye." He hurried out from the room and Jane turned to Darcy, who had a bit more colour but was still very pale, then Jane noticed Elizabeth had woken up.

I woke up for a second time and things seemed a bit clearer. I looked around and saw Jane talking to some weasely guy in a white jacket, I looked the other way and saw, to my great surprise, Darcy sitting next to me, his face in his hands. "Darcy?" I ask quietly, his head jolts up and I noticed he looked very pale and upset, he sighed "Elizabeth, thank God." Then Jane was there telling me that everything was going to be ok and that she was going to take me home.

A couple of days later, I was able to return to school. I had recovered quickly, but still had the huge cut on my forehead; I was able to cover it with foundation and my hair so it wasn't very noticeable. When I got to school, Darcy, Charlie, Jane, Colin and Charlotte were all standing at the door, waiting for me. "Elizabeth! Lizzy! How are you!" Charlotte called, running down the steps to give me a hug, I laughed into her shoulder, my voice muffled, "Yeah, Charlotte, I'm fine." Darcy smiled at me, somewhat friendlier than usual and Charlie also hugged me. Caroline wasn't there, of course, but I saw her walk past me and she looked none too happy that Darcy was being friendly towards me. That girl had some serious issues. Everyone stuck close to me the rest of the day and Darcy's strange behaviour carried on. Why was he being so friendly?

At the end of the day, we decided to go to my favourite place to hang out, Wanda's Cafe. As I enter, I breathe in deeply the smell of coffee, "I love this place." I said, slumping down in one of the many large, squishy sofas they had at Wanda's. Charlie waved at someone who was at the counter, I looked at whoever it was and my heart sank, it was Caroline with a sneer pasted all over her face and her cronies were gathered around her looking at us and sniggering, "Hey guuuys" She said trying to get off the bar stool she was sitting on, but as she was sliding off, her heels got caught on the footrest and she tripped whilst holding her milkshake, needless to say, it poured all down her very designer looking top, she let out a strangled sounding scream "AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHH! OLIVIA! WHY DID YOU DO THAT!" She scowled at me; I pretended to be shocked "It was me?" I turned to Jane, incredulous, "Jane, I've got superpowers!" Caroline's cronies laughed at this, but Caroline silenced them, holding up a perfectly manicured hand. Charlie didn't look bothered for his sister; he had said earlier that she deserved what was coming her way, but that he would try to help her, even though she probably wouldn't accept his help. She tried pouting at Darcy, but it didn't work, of course, he just glared at her and her pout turned back into her trademark sneer, "Darcy, I believe you know George Wickham."


	5. George Wickham? Yes, please

Darcy froze when a tall, fit, blonde guy stepped out of a corner and smiled at Darcy, somewhat nervously. Darcy went pale, then red with anger, he looked like he wanted to punch the guy's lights out, "Wickham." was all he said and then walked out; Charlie stood looking at the guy with a look of confusion and then followed Darcy out of the cafe. What was going on? The guy looked nice enough. He turned to Caroline, "Caroline, why on earth did you have to do that?" But she just brushed past him, "Oh, don't be such a baby, George." she said walking out the cafe pulling on a cashmere jumper to hide the milkshake, which had by now dripped onto her trousers, her cronies all got up from the counter, leaving their drinks behind and scurried after Caroline.

George sighed and returned to his coffee, then turned around and noticed we were still there, he smiled again and came over to us, "Mind if I sit with you guys? It sucks coming to a cafe on your own." He said, looking at me with warm, melted chocolate brown eyes and plonked himself down on the sofa next to me, "We don't mind you sitting her at all, I'm Elizabeth, but call me Lizzy." I said and he laughed softly, still looking at me "Ok... Lizzy." And then I introduced Jane and Charlotte.

We talked for a little while and then I asked him how he knew Darcy and his face hardened, "We grew up together, I lived with the Darcy's when my mum and dad died. Mr. Darcy took me under his wing and loved me better than Darcy. Unfortunately, Darcy didn't like this. Darcy had always had a disposition to be proud and arrogant, because of all the money the Darcy family had and when he saw how much his father loved me, he became cold and aloof. His father died when we were 11 and we found out that Mr. Darcy had bequeathed the larger portion of money to me and not to Darcy. Darcy, as you can imagine was furious, we grew up and he kicked me out of the house and took all the money back and put it in his bank account. I found refuge with some friends nearby and kept on seeing his sister, Georgiana, since I fancied her and we were going out together, Darcy caught me just kissing her goodbye. He went berserk, he called the police and I had to spend a night in jail and now I have a criminal record which has ruined getting a good job for me. Lots of other stuff happened between us, but that was the major part of my sob story." He smiled sadly, I was in shock. I didn't know Darcy could do that to someone, how could anyone do that to somebody? Jane was frowning slightly, looking upset, as she does whenever she hears that there are imperfections in the world, Charlotte looked like she was hanging on to his every word. "Wow, I didn't know he was capable of that." I said, still processing his story, he looked up and I noticed his eyes were full of sadness and regret, "He's capable of worse, Lizzy. I would advise you to stay away from him, you're a sweet girl and I don't want you to be burned whilst playing with fire." He said, gazing at me intently. We talked some more, but the conversation was forced and awkward, so we soon gave up. As we were getting ready to go, George stopped me, "Lizzy, could I trouble you for your phone number?" He said with a quirk of his mouth, I grinned at him "Of course you can" I gave it to him and then asked if we could meet up again, he replied with a mysterious smile that he would be more than happy to and then we left.

I spent the next couple of days avoiding Darcy and exchanging hundreds of texts with George. Darcy seemed a bit confused as to why I had suddenly become so distant and cold towards him, he kept on trying to catch me in the halls of Longbourn High, but I kept on brushing past him. George was fast becoming a good friend and I liked him more each day.

I was walking out of school when my phone beeped, Charlotte giggled "George again? Oh Lizzy, he can barely survive without you!" I blushed "Charlotte, we're friends, nothing more." I assured her. _Yet_, I thought. I pulled out my phone. The message said:

**meet me l8r at wanda's? xxx**

Charlotte burst into an explosion of giggles and excited squeals, "He asked you on a date! AAAAAHHH! I CANNOT BELIEVE IT! I mean, I can because you're beautiful and clever and funny, but HE'S SO GORGEOUS!" I quickly replied to him, ignoring Charlotte's musings about our future and our kids-to-be.

**wud luv 2! c u l8r xxx**

"Who's the lucky guy then, Lizzy?" I turned around to see Charlie and Darcy. I smiled at him, but before I can say anything, Charlotte said, in an excited rush "Lizzy's going out with George Wickham!" And then Charlie was congratulating me and I didn't have a chance to correct him. Darcy's face had turned to its old expression of thunder and lightning and he walked away.


	6. Interesting Thoughts and a Party

**A/N: I just realised that if they are in England and still going to high school, the maximum age they can be is 15... and I want them to be at least 18. Minimum. I need HELP people, because I don't know what you do in sixth form, college or uni as I am home-schooled :s. Also, Lizzy's dress is supposed to be like Keira Knightley's green dress in Atonement (you can see it on Google Images, if you haven't watched it). **

When I had met Wickham, we had got on with each other straight away; we were so similar and had so much in common, but I wasn't sure if I likedhim the way he seemed to like me and I was becoming increasingly worried that he would ask me out and how I would be able to refuse him without hurting his feelings. Charlotte, who seemed to think of nothing else, thought I was mad when I told her that I didn't like him in that way and went on and on about how handsome he was, as if that was all you needed in a guy. The past few days after the afternoon at Wanda's, something that had happened there bugged me. We were both having a great time and talking to each other like old friends, but Wanda kept on looking at us strangely, as though she disapproved of Wickham. Wanda had always liked me and she was like a second grandma to me. So after Wickham had left, I went to Wanda and asked if anything was the matter. She looked at me, the expression in her eyes resembling disappointment "My dear, that boy is a very naughty boy and you'd do well to stay away from him." She shook her head and pottered to the other side of the bar. I sighed, not wanting her to think badly of Wickham, but equally wanting to find the source of her disapproval, "Why, Wanda?" but she only said that she would not meddle in other people's affairs. In the end, I decided that I would think no more on the subject of Wickham and not to worry about something that may never happen.

A few days later, I awoke to chaos, namely my mother. "LIZZY! LIZZY! YOU LAZY THING! GET UP!" Mama was screaming in my ear, she looked frazzled, which wasn't anything out of the ordinary. I yawned, sat up and rubbed my eyes, "What is it?" I looked at the clock, it was only 6:00 and Saturday, no person in their right mind would get up THIS early on the weekend. Except Mama, and I constantly worried about the state of her mind. Mama rolled her eyes and sighed, putting her hands on her hips, "Elizabeth Bennet, sometimes I wonder if you are indeed my own child. You tease me so! I swear you are the cause of the state of my poor nerves! We are going to Netherfield for a party this evening and you and Jane are to take Lydia out shopping for a new dress and some other bits and pieces, so you better get up." I stood up, annoyed that Jane and I always had to take Lydia and Kitty shopping every time they went to a party, "Goodness! Lizzy, you look awful. Go have a shower before Lydia and Kitty get there. Oh and Lizzy! When you get to the shopping center, ask Lydia to get you a dress. She has excellent taste, you know."

_Or not. _

While I was showering, Lydia and Kitty started banging on the door, "Lizzy! Get OUT! NOW!" Then I heard Kitty's voice as I got out of the shower and started drying myself, "Yeah, Lizzy, like, we totally need the bathroom." In my head, I could see Lydia rolling her eyes, "Ugh..." She sighed; Kitty started crying and ran off to find Mama, who no doubt would take Lydia's side, as she did in everything. I opened the door to find Lydia there with a face mask already on and her hair done up in curlers, she looked disgusted, "Lizzy. You really need to learn about a thing called "time management"." She said sarcastically, I looked at her, she was always reminding me of every fault that I had and I was getting tired of being patient with her, "You could do with a skill called being polite. Ever heard of it? No, didn't think you would've." I gave her a sarcastic smile and went to my room.

Hours later, we were finally at the nearest shopping centre, Jane and I were being pulled from shop to shop, while Lydia and Kitty racked up a fortune on Mama's credit card, going to shops like Armani and Prada. Jane and I looked for a few things as well and Mary soon got fed up of all the expensive shops we went to and left us to go to a charity shop. Jane had easily picked out a light sky blue dress that suited her amazingly well, as almost everything did, and I was still trying to find something that wasn't too prissy. Eventually, I found the perfect dress. It was a low backed, ankle-length emerald green dress that was loose at the front but was tight in the middle as a ribbon made an empire waist line that was tight until it reached just past my waist and then hung loose at the front of the dress. Jane and Kitty told me enthusiastically how much they loved it and even Lydia begrudgingly said it looked OK. I bought it and some high heeled shoes that were the same green as the dress and then we headed home to get ready for the party.

Lydia and Kitty spent the remainder of the day locked up in the bathroom, so Jane and I had to take turns with our dresser. "Every man is going to be in love with you by the time we leave the party." Jane said looking at me admiringly. I giggled, thinking how ironic it was that Jane, the most beautiful creature on all the earth, was telling me that, "I was about to say the same thing to you!" She looked more gorgeous than ever, ethereal in her new sky blue, knee length dress that, as I predicted earlier, hung perfectly on her, as though it was made for her. Her long, light golden hair was left loose, fanning around her head like a halo, " If Charlie does not ask you out tonight, then he is a fool." She looked at me mischievously, like a naughty fairy, "Two men specially are going to be entranced with how beautiful you are, especially tonight." I could only think of one man who might think I was pretty, which was Wickham, but couldn't for the life of me think of anyone else, I frowned at her, while putting some rose coloured lip stain on, "Who?" I asked, she pulled an astonished face at me, "Don't you know? Half the school is talking about it and Caroline is none too pleased." I was getting more and more confused, "Jane. Who is it and why would Caroline be bothered?" She laughed; she had a pretty laugh that made every man fall more and more in love with her every time she used it, "It's Darcy! I can't believe you didn't know!" I was dumbfounded, "Jane, if there is one person on this earth who I know for certain doesn't like me, it's Darcy." Jane sighed, clearly exasperated with me, "Elizabeth, you'll know soon enough."

And I started to feel a tiny bit scared.

**A/N: Will try to update as soon as possible and please remember to help me with the age thing! You can PM me or review with your answers! Thanks x **


	7. An Unwelcome Surprise

**A/N: Thank you to whoever directed P&P 2005 for the line I used in the rejection scene! And thank you to whoever reviewed **

The party was an odd mix of people, half of them were from the town, and the other half were who I assumed to be the Bingleys' rich friends. Everyone had glittering evening gowns on and the dance floor was full with couples, ballroom dancing. Lydia looked peeved that it was ballroom dancing and not anything more up-beat, but she soon found a partner and clung to him as they attempted to dance, Lydia had never ballroom danced in her life, so it turned out disastrously and they soon left the dance floor and joined a group of other like minded people.

When Charlie saw Jane, he stopped talking to the man he was welcoming and turned pale, then hurried away as fast as he could, leaving the man looking very confused. We stopped walking, struck by the way Charlie had acted. What could be the cause of this unfriendly welcome? I put my hand on Jane's arm, as she had, like Charlie, also gone pale, "Has anything happened between you, Jane?" Jane turned to me, her expression one of confusion and disappointment, she shook her head slightly, "No," she said, hesitantly, "Not at all. I don't understand, I thought he really liked me." She tried to look over the crowd to see Charlie, but she couldn't. I was as confused as Jane, but still sure that he liked her immensely, "I'll try to find him." I patted her arm and went in search of Charlie.

As I skirted a crowd of people, I bumped into someone, "Oh! I'm so incredibly sorry!" The man looked about 20, with longish bronze hair that flopped over his forehead and light blue eyes, almost as light as Darcy's, "No, it's my fault! I really should learn to look where I'm going. This is happening rather too often." I apologized and he looked at me, as though he were perplexed, "You aren't by any chance, Elizabeth Bennet?" I looked up, startled that he knew my name, "Yes, I am, but who told you?" I said, sounding somewhat sharp, he smiled, "You have nothing to worry about, nothing bad has reached my ears about you. My cousin, William Darcy, was talking about you only yesterday, he mentioned that you ran into him, knocking him flat, the other day!" He laughed, he had a merry laugh that was contagious and I joined in, "Yes, I fear I'm developing a knack for that." I said, remembering the incident for the first time without being embarrassed at my clumsiness. Then I remembered what he said and stopped laughing, "Darcy's your cousin?" I said, confused at the complete difference between rigid Darcy and this friendly, easy-going man. I realised I didn't know him name, "Sorry, what's your name?" I asked and he smiled, "James, and yes, Darcy really is my cousin." He then asked me for a dance, which I accepted, as I couldn't see Charlie anywhere, and he led me onto the dance floor.

Unlike Lydia, I had ballroom danced on a number of occasions and was now quite good, it helped that James was a brilliant dancer, so we moved fluidly, weaving in and out among the many couples. I smiled at him, "Do you get on with Darcy?" I couldn't believe that they could, they were so different, "We are as thick as thieves, although Darcy can appear very cold to people he doesn't know very well, he is quite easy-going when you do know him, as well as I do. He has many flaws, I know, but he is not proud, as he is accused of being and there are far more good qualities than bad." I found that hard to believe. I hardly knew if it was the same Darcy we were talking about. We passed Jane, who was dancing with a man I vaguely remembered from the long forgotten past. I turned back to James, "What kind of qualities?" I asked, trying to think of any possible qualities in that detestable man who had behaved so abominably to Wickham. James laughed, "I can see you don't like him very much, but he does have much good in him, Elizabeth. Believe it or not, he is very loyal. I heard recently that he saved his best friend from making a very unwise choice." I stiffened, wondering if this was the cause of Charlie behaving so strangely toward us. James carried on, oblivious to my discomfort, "His best friend, Charles Bingley, was desperately in love with a girl he had recently met and was going to ask her out tonight, I believe. He told Darcy about his plan, but Darcy had been studying this girl ever since he had met her, seeing his friend liked her and was now convinced that the girl didn't feel the same way about him. He immediately advised his friend not to ask her out and to forget about her, to not think about her and not speak to her or of her ever again." I gasped and pulled away from him, he looked at me, confused by my reaction "Elizabeth? Are you alright?" I shake my head, which was reeling from this little bombshell, "I just need some air!" I say, before running toward the garden.

I ran out into the garden past the swimming pool, through a pathway, lined by trees and stopped in a clearing that had a large stone fountain in the middle. I closed my eyes and put my hands over my face, still trying to absorb the news. How could anyone be as mean and despiteful as Darcy? I heard footsteps behind me and I spun around. It was no other than Darcy. He started talking before I managed to say a word, "Lizzy, these past few months have been torturous for me, I can never get you out of my head, I am constantly thinking about you and I cannot go on like this. I know you and your family are inferior to my position in life in every possible way, but it will not stop me from telling you how much I admire and love you. I have never felt this way before and though I know we are both still young, I want you to be by my side for the rest of my life, even though your family are embarrassing. Your mother and two youngest sisters, especially with their flirting and gossiping, your other sister, Mary, always trying to conform everyone to her way of life and your father, so evidently preferring you above everyone else. You and your older sister I must leave out of this. This is not a marriage proposal, just please, Lizzy, will you put an end to my pain and go out with me?" He looked at me desperately, trying to gauge my reaction. I couldn't believe it. Jane was right. He did like me, loved me, even.

It was the worst thing that had ever happened to me.

"Put an end to your pain? Your pain is only just beginning, if what you say is true. How can you expect me to even like you after what you have said about my family?" I continued in a quiet, menacing tone, "You are proud and cold and nothing could tempt me to go out with you, even if you hadn't said those things about my family, I could never go out with the man who has ruined the possibility of all happiness for my dear sister, perhaps forever!" I stared at him, unable to conceal my rage and disgust, his pride was so unbearable and I couldn't believe he thought he could say those things about my family and still expect me to fall at his feet. He looked at me with astonishment, "And do you, Elizabeth, expect me to lead my best friend into a relationship that would only hurt him. Your sister's feelings clearly were not as arduous and passionate as Charlie's!" I interrupted him, "Jane doesn't want to hurt anybody or make them uncomfortable! She has always needed _so_ much encouragement to show her feelings! She barely shows her true feelings to me!" He froze, looking astonished, but I didn't stop, "Wickham also, has suffered by your hand and he is a good friend of mine, even though we haven't known each other for long, there are so many reasons why I won't go out with you! And if you think that you can use the fact that you saved my life, you can forget it. I am grateful, but nothing in this world can tempt me to go out with you. Ever!" I was shouting by the time I finished and when I stopped the silence came crashing down on me. It was raining now, adding to my miserable mood, we stood staring at each other for what seemed a lifetime until Darcy spoke, "I am sorry for wasting your precious time and will no longer continue." He spoke bitterly and then walked away, leaving me behind, in the rain.


	8. Tears and Fears

**A/N: Thank you to Jo-anneB04, Mpj891, quarrygirl and fspsarcastic for reviewing **

I eventually went back to the party, completely drenched and make-up running with rain, and tears. Mrs. Bingley grabbed me and hurrying towards her room, told me I could borrow her make-up and hairdryer. She also gave me a huge bag of Caroline's old clothes to look through for a dress I could wear. I chose one made of black lace over black satin, it hung just above my knee along with some black satin stilettos, diamante studs down the middle strap. I pulled my hair into a tight bun and put on some smoky make up. I was very pleased with the effect, but I couldn't stop thinking about what Darcy had said about my family. Mrs. Bingley came in half an hour later to see how I was doing and marvelled at how gorgeous I looked. I thanked her and went downstairs, preparing myself to return to the party. As I walked down the stairs that overlooked the hall, I saw Darcy looking at me with such great pain in his face, James was standing next to him and turned to see what his cousin was staring at, he grinned up at me and I smiled back at him. He came to take my arm as I reached the bottom of the stairway, "Elizabeth, you look amazing! I mean, you looked amazing before, but, um... never mind." He smiled awkwardly and led me over to where Darcy was standing, by now he had gotten a handle on his emotions and wiped his face of any emotion, James slapped him on the back and said jovially, "Come on, Darcy! You've got to dance at least once tonight and Elizabeth doesn't have a partner, so you can dance with her!" Darcy looked at me and I again saw pain and bitterness flare in his eyes, "I can't." He said hoarsely and walked away from us. James stared after him confusedly, "Well, Lizzy, we'll have to dance together again, if you don't mind." I forced myself to smile back at him and replied that I didn't mind at all. We spent the rest of the evening in each other's company and even though James was very kind and nice to me, nothing could lift the heavy mood I was in, so I left earlier than everyone else, thanking Mr. and Mrs. Bennet for their kind hospitality and promising James we would meet up soon.

I got home and switched on my laptop to check my email and, to my horror, found one from Darcy. I never gave my email address to him, I wouldn't dream of it and now I had an email from him in my inbox? I opened the email, it read:

From: .com

To:

Elizabeth,

You need not fear that I will continue that discussion we had earlier. You laid two charges against me which I must defend myself. The first is Charlie and Jane, as I said before, I honestly thought that Jane didn't like Charlie as much as he did her. The second is infinitely more important and personal, it is about Wickham. Wickham and I grew up together as Wickham's parents died when we were both very young. We were the best of friends until a couple of years ago, he fell in with the wrong crowd and became an alcoholic and a drug addict, I tried to help him as much as I could, but he wouldn't let me. My father had always loved Wickham more, he was always livelier and more jovial than I, and I learnt to accept that I could never please my father as much as Wickham, but when my father died, leaving the largest portion of money to Wickham, I had no choice but to take it away from him, otherwise he would fritter it away on drugs, alcohol and gambling. He would damage our family's name more than it had already been, so I did take all the money away from him. I never saw him again until last year, unbeknownst to me, he had been coming to see my little sister, Georgiana, who is the dearest creature in this entire world, and finally convinced her to run away with him. For months, I had no idea where she had gone, she was only 15, I was terrified for her. She could not realise that he had no interest in her and was only interested in the money, and vengeance upon me. I eventually found her, abandoned by Wickham on a council estate in Brixton. She had been left without any money and hadn't eaten for 3 days. It was awful, I never felt so inadequate in my life. I haven't seen Wickham again until now.

What I have said is all true, but you must not tell anyone, no-one knows what has happened between my sister and Wickham and I like to keep it that way. Charlie gave me your email address; I hope you do not mind.

With everything I have I needed to tell you, being told, I have only to add: God bless you,

William Darcy

I closed the email and covered my face, which was, by now, streaked with tears. I couldn't believe that Wickham could be capable of causing all that misery and distress, and yet that would explain why Wanda said that he wasn't good. I climbed into bed and cried myself to sleep.


	9. Going Away to Derbyshire

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry if this chapter totally SUCKS... I haven't really been in the mood for writing of late, but this was bugging me so I decided to just post it to quiet my mind, I'll try and fix it up eventually, but for now, you'll just have to cope :P **

The next week was half term and I was going away with my aunt and uncle to their house in Derbyshire for a month. I had told Jane about what Darcy had told me about Charlie, but left out the part about his poor sister, she accepted the news with many tears, but didn't hold a grudge against Darcy, as she only had herself to blame for not being more outright, and only said that if Charlie could be so easily persuaded, he could not love her as she had thought he did. She hadn't been the same since, she was dull and miserable, and the slightest argument could make her cry. I tried to help her, but she would blow me off and say that she was fine and had forgotten about Charlie, but I knew that she hadn't and rued the day we had met him.

Apart from Jane's misery, the week had been normal, but somewhat awkward for me as Wickham kept on texting and calling me, I tried to avoid him as much as I could, but he came by the house a few times and asked if he could see me, mum regretfully turned him away with frantic gestures from me, needless to say, I was looking forward to going away. Finally the day came for my holiday. My aunt and uncle pulled up in front of our house with their black Landrover and my aunt got out, wearing fashionable designer clothes that were no doubt hot off the rail from Paris. Despite my aunty and uncle being very rich, they were always down to earth, though Auntie Flo did indulge herself with clothes, she always passed them down to us, but only Jane and I wore them, as Lydia had sworn never to wear anything that we had worn, Kitty, of course, did as Lydia did and Mary, being her contrary self, had declared that she would never wear an item of clothing that was above £5, so they eventually found their way to the Salvation Army or to a charity shop. "Darling!" Auntie Flo rushed up to me and gave me air kisses on both of my cheeks, "How are you, gorgeous?" she said in her posh British accent, I gave her a hug, "I'm fine! How are you? Did you have fun in Paris?" They had only come back from France yesterday and were already leaving for another holiday, my aunt and uncle were avid travellers, never settling in one place but flitting from here to there. One day they would be in the North Pole the next, in Botswana, you could never be quite sure where they were. "Oh, darling! It was FABULOUS, I went to all the catwalk shows and Henry went to lots of restaurants, as always!" She said enthusiastically and my uncle walked up to us, "Lizzy dear, what has my wife been telling you about? Not my numerous trips to the very fine patisserie down the road from where we were staying? It doesn't show does it!" He looked down at his stomach pretending to be horrified, if you had barely exchanged three words with my uncle, you knew he was a joker immediately; he was constantly lightening up people's bad moods by making them laugh and could never take anything seriously, he had even managed to make Mary smile, which was quite an accomplishment. My aunt looked at him, "It would've if I hadn't made you go to the gym three times a day." Uncle Harry rolled his eyes, "Every time you have anything remotely bad for your health, it's off to the nearest gym for you!" My aunty seemed to remember something and pulled a slender box labelled Tiffany & Co. from her large Prada handbag, "Oh, Lizzy, I almost forgot! I got you this in Paris, it's just little, but I hope you like it." She handed the box to me and I opened it, revealing a slender, glittering diamond bracelet, I gazed at it, watching the colours dance on the surface of the many tiny diamonds that made the bracelet. I breathed a sigh, "Aunty Flo, this is the most perfect thing I have!" Uncle Harry looks at the bracelet in horror, "Flo! That was my FAVOURITE bracelet! How could you?"Aunty patted his arm affectionately, "I'm sure you'll survive without it dear."

A couple of days later, we were in Derbyshire. It had glorious countryside and you could see nothing for miles and miles, except rolling hills. We stayed in aunt and uncle's house, which was in the middle of nowhere and had a forest surrounding it, which I liked to explore when I got bored of staying in the house. Often we drove through the countryside, looking for a particularly pretty place to wander around and it was one of these times that we stumbled across the most beautiful house I had ever seen, it belonged to the National Trust and the house wasn't supposed to be open, "Uncle Harry, please may we stop here? Please?" I gave him my puppy eyes, which he can never resist, "Oh Lizzy, I don't see why we shouldn't." Uncle Harry said as he pulled into the massive driveway and got out of the car, "I'll just ask the manager if we can have a quick tour. I'll be right back!" He said, and hopped up the steps leading into the house and disappeared through the massive oak doorway.

He was back within five minutes and told us that we could have a private tour as the family who lived here was away and was not expected back until tomorrow. I was thrilled and was not disappointed. The inside was equally as beautiful as the outside was, with long hallways and gorgeous ballrooms, long winding staircases and huge windows over-looking perfect gardens, the house-keeper led us through countless rooms, but each one stood out clearly in my memory. Aunt Flo eventually remembered to ask who lived here and the old house-keeper's face softened, "Oh, Mrs. Gardener, he is the best man in all the world and his sister the most pretty little thing, the family have lived here for generations, but the Darcy's who live here now are still very young, William had to take over the house when he was only 16, but he has managed very well indeed. He is coming back tomorrow after staying with his best friend for a while and I am so happy at the thought of seeing his dear face again!" I froze at the name of Darcy, I hadn't ever thought he could be this rich. Uncle Harry looked at me, "Lizzy, don't you know Will Darcy?" the house-keeper rushed up to me and clasped my hands in her withered ones, "Oh! My dear! Don't you think he is the most handsome man alive?" She said studying my face, I blushed and replied that he was good looking and she grinned up at me if I had said she was the most gorgeous creature on this planet.

The tour carried on, but now I was distracted, caught up in thoughts about Darcy and soon became lost. I tried going down some halls, which I didn't recognize, but then I heard some faint singing and followed it to a room a couple of rooms away. I peeked in through the half opened door and saw a girl singing a haunting version of All You Need is Love, she looked sweet about 16, with fluffy blonde hair and blue eyes, I wondered if this could be Georgiana, the girl who was used do dreadfully by Wickham.

I saw a male figure walk across the room, the girl turned around quickly and gave a squeal of delight and William Darcy picked her up and spun her around, laughing into her shoulder. At the sight of Darcy, I gasped loudly and then clamped a hand over my mouth as Darcy looked at door.

I ran down the hallways as fast as I could and saw an exit and ran out onto a balcony, hoping I wouldn't be found. I heard footsteps running down the hall and my name being called and then Darcy rushed out onto the balcony I was on, he stopped in front of me breathing heavily,

"Elizabeth?" He said looking confused, I realised how strange it would seem to him that I was in his house, almost like I was stalking him, "Oh, um, Darcy! I am so, so, sorry, your house-keeper said you were away and that we could have a private tour, but I got lost and I couldn't find my way and-" He stopped me, "It's fine, if Joy said it was ok then it is." There was a strange expression in his eyes, warmth, earnestness, confusion and... I couldn't let myself think of it. He took a step towards me and my heart started pounding. My heart was pounding? Wait a minute. This was Darcy. So, why was my heart pounding? Then he seemed to remember himself and coughed, "Um, how long are you staying in Derbyshire?" "We're staying for only a month." I replied quickly, not wanting there to be any awkward silences. Just then I heard my aunt calling my name and Darcy offered to take me back to them, so that I didn't get lost again.

His behaviour was very confusing, he was being far nicer than he had ever been as long as I had known him, which was almost a year I thought, somewhat startled. When he saw my aunt and uncle, he even grinned at them, welcoming them to Pemberley, they look faintly astonished, but quickly recover and greet him with warmth, "Mr and Mrs Gardiner, would you like to stay the rest of the day? Maybe I could take you, Mr. Gardiner, fishing?" My uncle jumped at this offer, he was a great fan of fishing, "Mr. Darcy! That is so kind; I would love to go fishing." Darcy turned and smiled at me, somewhat sadly, "Elizabeth, would you like to meet my sister, Georgiana?" I grinned at him, starting to give way to my negative feelings toward him, although still somewhat wary of him, in case he turned back to his old ways, "Darcy, I would love to." His face lit up with such happiness I didn't think it was possible for him ever to be disagreeable. He walked over to me and offered his arm, which I took. "Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner, I will be right back." As he led me back to the room where a saw the girl, he bent down and whispered in my ear, his breath warm on my cheek and for some reason it sent tingles up and down my spine, "Excuse Georgiana if she is a bit shy, since Wickham's betrayal, she has had trouble trusting people again." I nodded, and then we came to the room, "Georgiana! You'll never guess who's here!" He opened the door and I saw the girl looking at us expectantly, "Elizabeth, this is Georgiana, my dear little sister." She started when she heard my name and peered at me with ice blue eyes which were just like her brother's, "Elizabeth Bennet?" She asked Darcy and he grinned. The next moment, Georgiana had bounded across the room and flung her arms around me, Darcy laughed, "I guess there's no problem then!" We both laughed.

Later, we had gone down to the Darcy's lake and Darcy and Uncle Harry were fishing. Georgiana and I were sitting on a picnic blanket together, we had been getting on famously and I was having a wonderful afternoon. Although sometimes I would catch Darcy looking at me with regret and I felt an odd pain in my chest. I was beginning to like him, but was still too wary to be proper friends. Georgiana was lying on the picnic blanket studying me, "Will really likes you, you know. He never stops talking about you. He has never acted this way before; I mean never this... um..." She finished awkwardly, I was feeling hot and cold all at the same time, but why? It wasn't as if liked him in that way. I took Georgiana's hand, "Never this what, darling?" She blushed and said in a quiet voice, "Much in love." I was blushing furiously, I had no idea Darcy loved me so much. Maybe he had changed while he was in Derbyshire? Georgiana turned pleading eyes upon me, "You won't hurt him will you? Not like... oh... never mind." I looked into her eyes, "I would _never_ hurt him as Wickham hurt you." She blushed again, "Will told you?" I nodded, "He had to when I turned him down when he asked me out, he insulted me, my family and my so called friend, so he explained to me that Wickham was not who he seemed to be." Georgiana looked startled when I said that Darcy had insulted me, "Will would _never _insult anyone intentionally! Never!" Just then, Darcy and Uncle came back from fishing with 2 trout, "Look Lizzy! We can have this for dinner tonight!" Uncle Harry said excitedly, holding the fish up for me to see, their dead eyes looked at me accusingly, as if I was the one who killed them. Ew.

As I lay in bed that night, I thought about Darcy and his blue eyes that managed to look sad and happy every time he looked at me. I was still confused about how my heart had pounded when he had stepped toward me on the porch and the way he whispered in my ear had sent tingles up and down my spine. Why was I feeling like this? I couldn't like him, but I felt a twinge of doubt that I chose to ignore. I decided to think no more on the subject and I went to sleep.


	10. An Emotional Evening

**A/N: Thank you Erdem for your lovely clothes and of course Miss Austen for her wonderful works.**

Darcy had invited us to come around for dinner the next day and I couldn't wait to see him and his sister again. We were due to go to their house in 2 hours, but, for reasons I was still trying to figure out, I wanted to look perfect. I went upstairs and looked through my closet, I didn't want to look like was trying to impress anyone, but I didn't want to look ordinary. I chose a pretty semi-formal short purple dress that Aunty had given me, informing me it was from the Erdem's 2008 fall collection and that she didn't know why she had bought for herself, "I'm long past that age!" She had said, sighing. I then sat at my dressing table for about an hour trying to do my hair. I couldn't fix on a style that I liked and kept on doing and re-doing my hair. At last, I pinned my hair to the side and tied it up in a loose bun. As I walked downstairs, I saw my aunt look at me and smirk, "What?" I asked worriedly, did I look awful? Aunt Flo shook her head, "Darling, you've been up there for ages! You look gorgeous. He likes you very much already and will be bowled over when he sees you in that dress." I blushed, not wanting her to come to any false conclusions "I don't know what you're talking about." I said and walked past her and got into the car.

Georgiana answered the door the second we rung the doorbell, she had obviously been looking forward to the evening as much as I had. Darcy turned around a corner, started walking towards us and then stopped, looking at me. I blushed hoping that Uncle and Aunt wouldn't see, but they were talking to Georgiana. Darcy recovered himself a bit and walked slowly, still looking at me, down the hall and finally reached us. He briefly greeted my relations, without lacking friendliness and then turned to me.

Georgiana had taken Aunt Flo and Uncle Harry to see something in the lounge, leaving Darcy and I alone, somewhat tactfully and now we were alone. Darcy stopped looking at me so intently and sighed regretfully "Firstly of all, I have to say that, Elizabeth, you look amazingly beautiful tonight. Then I feel like I need to apologise for my behaviour on that evening, you know when I-" He stopped, blushing, "Anyway, I have thought about what you and I said to each other and I have been tortured by guilt and shame that I could have acted in such an in-gentlemanly way and I beg your forgiveness." Darcy lowered his eyes to the floor. I felt horrified about what I had said when he had asked me to go out with him. How could I have been so mean? I walked over to him and touched his arm gently, "Will?" I said softly, he looked up startled and then he gave me such a tender look, it almost frightened me, "Yes?" He said hoarsely, I smiled "I have already forgiven you. Will we be able to be friends?" He looked hugely disappointed when I said about being friends, but he swallowed and made up his mind, "I wish- uh... yes! We shall be friends." He said tightly, as though he really wanted to say something else. I felt so sorry for him; though I wasn't sure I liked him in that way. We slipped into the lounge and sat down quietly, Georgiana was finishing a piece on her grand piano that she had been playing for Aunt and Uncle.

She was very good and everyone complemented her on her playing and then Aunt Flo turned to me, "Lizzy, would you be able to play and sing for us?" She said and Will, as I had begun to call him, and Georgiana turned to me eagerly, "Please play! And sing! Please Lizzy!" Georgian pleaded, "Oh alright, but I must warn you that I'm not very good." I sat down at the huge piano and began to play and sing a haunting melody.

Whenever I sang, I felt so peaceful and let the emotion flood through me and let it out into the song I was singing. With all the emotions Darcy had stirred up in me, the song was very emotional. When I had finished, I looked up and saw that Georgiana and Aunt Flo were crying, Darcy looked shell-shocked and pale. Uncle Harry was the one who spoke first, "That was beautiful, Lizzy." He said, gruffly, while quickly wiping his eyes, so that no-one would notice that he was crying. I felt emotionally worn out and only wanted Will to come and wrap me in his arms. But he couldn't. I couldn't. I couldn't hurt him by letting his emotions toss around like a boat with no sail. He had his head in his hands now and Georgiana had stopped crying and came over to hug me. As her face was buried in my shoulder, I heard her whisper, "Will loves you more than ever, I'm sure because I've never seen him this upset, Lizzy, but be sure that you love him back and don't let him get hurt." I made a strangled, choked-up sound into her fluffy blond hair and she hugged me tighter. The mood was, by then, ruined beyond repair and the evening wasn't as happy as I thought it would have been and we left soon after dinner.


	11. Two Unpleasant Discoveries

All of the next morning, I felt horrible about what had happened the previous evening. I couldn't believe I had been so selfish, letting myself get so lost in the music and inadvertently ruined everybody's evening.

I couldn't shake the feeling and resolved that the only solution was to call Will.

Of course then was the problem of getting his number. I ran downstairs and found Uncle and Aunt having tea in the garden.

"Uncle?" I called, causing him to turn around and look at me with jam all over his mouth. I think it's safe to say that Uncle Harry wasn't one of the neatest eaters. "Yesh?" Uncle Harry still had his mouth full, I made a wiping motion on the side of my mouth.

"You've got something on the side of your mouth."

"That's what you rushed outside to tell me about?"

"Oh! No, I came to ask you for the Darcy's phone number, I saw Will give it to you last night." 

"Ah, yes, it's on the pin-board in the kitchen."

"Thank you!" 

I rushed into the kitchen and grabbed the phone, punching in the numbers as fast as I could.

He answered on the first ring.

"Hello?" His voice made me jump, "Hey Will."

"Elizabeth?"

"What? Oh, yeah, hey." I was making myself feel like an idiot, so I plunged on quickly before I chickened out.

"Uh, I just wanted to say sorry for letting myself get carried away last night. I didn't mean to ruin everything." I said, hoping he wouldn't put the phone down.

I heard him breathing softly on the other side and then he said "You don't need to apologise, it was beautiful, haunting, upsetting and gave me such a-" He paused, unsure if he should say what he wanted to, I gently prompted him to say what he needed to say, "Such a feeling of loss that it was almost unbearable, everything over the past years came back and all the emotions were so intense that it felt like it was happening all over again. The feelings lostness and desperation when Wickham took Georgiana, when my parents died and when... when..." He stopped awkwardly, clearly not feeling sure that I would swallow what he was going to say.

"Yes, Will?"

"When I finally worked up enough courage to tell you how I felt and then being rejected with you telling me what an awful person I was."

He paused and then chuckled, "That sounded awfully arrogant, didn't it?"

I felt awful now, it must have been so awful for Will, having to go through all of that alone, not having any parents to talk to or help him and I treated him so badly, adding to his miseries.

"I take back all that I said then, I was so wrong to say all those things about you. I had no right; I didn't even know you terribly well. Not like I know you now."

I heard him start sniffing and then it sounded as if he were crying, "Will? You're not crying, are you?" I heard a choked laugh, "I'm such an idiot, crying over by-gones." He said with a half hearted laugh.

"You're not an idiot, Will. An idiot wouldn't be able to go through what you did, even with parents." He sighed and stopped crying.

"Yeah, but an idiot wouldn't act the way I did to you."

"Will, I completely understand that you had been through a lot in the past year and I forgive you wholeheartedly, it was my pride and not me that was insulted."

I heard him start to laugh, a strong, happy laugh that sent butterflies fluttering up and down my body, "You don't know how happy that has made me, Lizzy." He stopped laughing abruptly and said in a soft voice, "But not as happy as you could make me." And he put the phone down.

In a couple of days, which we generally spent taking long walks in the countryside, it was time for us to leave Derbyshire and return home. We went to see Will and Georgiana one last time before we set off. Will greeted me with some embarrassment and reserve, which I regretted, but I understood that men didn't like people knowing that they aren't as strong as they appear.

Georgiana made me promise to come back and stay with them as soon as I could and I enthusiastically promised that I would.

When I said goodbye to Will, giving him an awkward hug, that earned me curious looks from the rest of the party, he whispered in my ear, "Be careful of that Colin guy. He likes you a lot." I laughed it off, "Colin? I do not merit the attentions of that particular gentleman!" I said sarcastically, but he only looked at me with troubled blue eyes.

My family was thrilled to have me back home and after their exuberant greetings, they sat me down and demanded me to tell them everything that happened, so I did, but leaving out all the parts about Darcy, only mentioning that I had seen him.

Colin came around to greet me as well and I paid attention to see whether he could possibly like me, but he was only his usual exuberant self. He pulled me into the garden after imposing himself to stay for dinner, "Elizabeth. I am sure that thou art aware, that we have been courting for quite some length of time and I thought that it was not proper to keep your personage in suspense any longer, I might also add that Lady Catherine De Bourgh hast always advised me to marry young and so here I am. Elizabeth, wilt thou marry me, your humble and faithful servant?" I could not believe it. This was Colin Collins, who was only 18, expecting me to marry him? I laughed, thinking that it might be one of his incredibly weird and not-funny jokes. He looked at me strangely and I stopped laughing.

_Oh no. Oh no. OH NO. Will was right!_

"Colin, surely you can't mean that? I am only 18." I said, disbelievingly.

"If thou dost not marry young, thou wilst become a spinster and the scorn of society. I fancy that any young girl would be honoured at the thought of marrying myself." He replied curtly. I had to put a stop to this.

"Colin. I cannot marry you." I said abruptly, he sniggered, a horrible snorting sound that wasn't unlike the sound of a pig, "Lady Catherine De Bourgh said that girls often refuse a man they secretly mean to accept."

He leered at me and I started feeling anxious, worried that he would try something. Dad was probably locked up in his study, absorbed in a book and would probably think that any shouting would come from Lydia or Kitty.

Would he ever learn? "Colin, I can't marry you and I will not be forced to!" And with that exclamation, I stomped inside leaving him standing in the garden.

Mama gave me a strange look when I stepped inside the kitchen, "Lizzy? Is Colin OK? He looks a bit... um... I don't really know how to describe it." I looked outside of the kitchen window and saw Colin still standing on the patio, looking confused and a bit... angry? Suddenly he hopped to the door and swung it open just in time to see Mama and I jump away from the window, "Can't a gentleman get any privacy?" He said angrily, then he turned to me, "After deep contemplation, Elizabeth, I have decided that you were not worthy of me and I take back my offer. Goodbye." And, saying that, he left.

Mama eyed me strangely, "Lizzy, did Colin ask you on a date?"

_I wish it was only that._

I laughed, "No! He only made me an offer of marriage!" Mama looked shocked and then burst into raucous laughter, "Made you an offer of marriage, Lizzy! Why would he do that! I mean, you're... you're..." Here she stopped, realizing what she was saying as I walked away, tears spilling down my face.

I stormed into my room and slammed the door. So that's what she thought of me! I knew that I was never her favourite, but I had no idea she thought so badly of me. "Lizzy?" I heard Mama's voice at the door, slightly disapproving. "Just go away!" I shouted, as I started to pack my bags, fleeing the madness of our house and the disapproval of Mama to Charlotte's house. I slung my backpack on, opened the window and stepped out onto the ledge that lay just under, then jumped onto the garage roof, after that, the ground and I ran to my car, leaving Mama and her disapproval behind.


	12. A Swim and a Certain Darcy

**A/N: Hey guys :) I am soooo sorry about taking FOREVER to do this chapter. It is the longest chapter I have ever done so PLEASE reward me with reviews and tell me what you guys think ^_^**

I arrived at Charlotte's in record timing , thanks to my lethal driving. I thought it was a miracle in itself that I hadn't killed anyone.

As I drove up to Charlotte's house, the gravel making popping sounds under the wheels of my car, I saw my friend through her the living room window. She was gesturing wildly at someone else in the room. I bet that it was her little brother stealing some gummy bears from her secret stash under her bed. Again. When was Charlotte ever going to get the feeling that she shuld maybe _move _them to a better hiding place?

Then I saw somebody stand up, a somebody who was incredibly short and storm out of the room. No-one less than Colin started marching across the driveway, he spotted me starting to get out of my car.

"AM I TO BE SO INSULTED IN ONE DAY!" He shouted in a rather squeaky voice that reminded me of a pre-pubescant schoolboy. I smirked at him, "Be thankful that we gave you the time of day, Colin!" He turned a nasty shade of purple and walked away as fast as his stubby legs could carry him.

I started laughing like a maniac and walked over to Charlotte, who was also bent double in stiches of laughter, "That... was *gasp* the most... funniest thing *gasp* I have ever witnessed!" She said breathlessly.

We laughed some more and then we were tired from laughing and decided to go inside the house.

"So, Lizbear, more trouble from your mom? And Lyddy and Kitty, I'm guessing." She said, getting some water. I nodded, "You know how Colin shouted that he'd been "so insulted in one day"?" I said, sending Charlotte into fresh gales of laughter as she was drinking her water resulting in water shooting out her nose, which, in turn, made me go hysterical and it was a while before we could contain our laughter and have a proper discussion again.

"Yes? I kinda did hear him." She said, her face red. I giggled, "Well, he was at my house before yours and asked me to marry him as well."

Charlotte's mouth dropped open and, needless to say, went into yet another fit of laughter.

You get the idea.

I eventually finished telling Charlotte the story of what had happened to drive me to her house in such a hurry. She couldn't quite believe that Colin had the nerve to ask me to marry him then when refused to go and ask her the same question or that my mother thought that I wasn't pretty.

When I told her about Mama's remark, her eyes almost fell out of their sockets.

"WHAT! Has she gone completely of her rocker?"

I rolled my eyes. Here we go. Again. Why had I bothered?

"Has she COMPLETELY forgotten all the times when you've been asked if you were Blake Lively? I mean, DUH."

I loved Charlotte. I really, really did, but sometimes, she annoyed the smurf out of me. Every time a person at school made fun of how I looked or dressed, she would almost go into an apoplexy.

And, of course, she gave me the longest lectures of my life about how blind they were, how Jane was a different gorgeous to me (she thought somehow that I had no self-esteem because of Jane) and how gorgeous I was and blah, blah, blah.

"CHARLOTTE!" I yelled, 5 minutes into her tirade. She looked mollified, "Oh, yeah, sorry about that, but Lizzy. You are gorgeous, just in a different way to Jane."

"Char. Seriously, I have NO problem with what people say about me. It would be just a lickle, eeny, weeny, bit vain of me if I came here just because of what Mama said." Although I had come mainly for that reason.

Charlotte's eyebrows raised, "Oh. So, you didn't come just because of that?" She asked skeptically, clearly not believing me.

I sighed, what would it take to convince her! "I'm gonna get your gummy bearrrs!" I sang, skipping up to her bedroom.

That did the trick.

Charlotte ran up the stairs and dove under her bed with speed so fast that it was obvious that she was lying when she said that her leg, that had been broken when she was 5, prevented her from doing PE.

"YOU CANNAY 'AVE ME GUMMYS!"

**LINE BREAK **

Over the next few days, Charlotte and I had a lot of fun.

The Lucas's lived next an old age home and when Charlotte and I were younger, we used to sneak around it pretending to be spies. The old people thought the we were the funniest thing since Only Fools and Horses, so we were allowed to stay.

As we were reminiscing, we had a brilliant idea. We decided to play spies in the old age home again. I didn't think that anybody would mind, since we had done it when we were children.

We crawled under the opening in the hedge, somewhat dirtying my flower-print sundress, and checked to see if the coast was clear. Apart from one old lady that was fast asleep on a lounger next to the pool, it was clear and we were good to go.

We crept to the side of the huge sandstone building and looked inside, thankfully since it was 12:00, everybody was having lunch.

As we silently ran along the long corridor, we passed the lunch hall. We saw an old man called Bert who we knew well and he winked at us and waved his hand for us to run across. As I ran past, I saw one of the carers walk over to Bert, looking concerned, "Mr. Smith? Are you feeling okay?"

I stifled a laugh as we neared the end of the hallway, which ended in a T junction, so to speak.

Charlotte looked left and right and then opted for right. Running up a few stairs we heard a few voices.

I ducked behind a wall and pulled Charlotte behind it as well, but not in time. The person saw us.

"Excuse me? Who's there?" A deep, male baritone reached my ears, reminding me somewhat of Will Darcy. We both squealed and ran back along the corridor and out of the backdoor, jumping to the nearest hiding place we could see.

Which in this case was the pool.

I held my breath and my dress down, wondering how long Charlotte and could stay underneath the cool, blue, chlorinated water. I saw a shadow fall across the pool and I knew we were busted, so we came up ready to apologize.

It was none other than William Darcy.

And he was grinning.

"Will? You're already in an old age home?" I said sarcastically, trying to calm my initial shock at seeing him again after Derbyshire.

He lifted an eyebrow, "I could say the same thing to you."

Charlotte had got out of the pool and shaken hands with Will, blushing as she did so. Charlotte had a crush on Will Darcy! I couldn't believe it. My friend had sided with the enemy! The little traitor.

He reached a hand out to me, about to help me out of the pool. I took it and thanking him, pulled him into the pool as well.

The splash startled the poor old lady awake and I saw that it was Mrs. Eliot, who, thankfully, thought we were a "riot" as she put it. She was quite cool for an old person.

Will yelled and hit the water, splashing Charlotte and a carer who had come out to see what the splashing was about. The carer just laughed and went back to the lunch hall, shaking her head.

Will resurfaced, "You little..." I held up one finger (not my middle one ;), "Save it, Darcy. Your wasting your breath with me." He grinned at me and I tried, without much luck, to suppress the butterflies that came to life whenever he was around.

I climbed out of the pool and went to stand next to an astonished Charlotte. My dress was thoroughly soaked and clinging to me like a second skin, which was rather embarrassing since Will was right there.

I wrung out my hair as much as I could and then looked at Will, who was still in the pool, "Will, aren't you coming out?" I asked, still abit confused as to why he was here.

He smiled at me, "Only if you help me." He said, wiggling his eyebrows. I laughed, "I'm not an idiot, Darcy."

Charlotte looked at me, quite shocked that I didn't help him, obviously not thinking along the same lines as Darcy and I were. "Elizabeth, we'll gladly help Darcy. Together?" She said, giving me a look that said, _Lizzy! How rude!_

I trusted that Will would not pull both of us in. I was mistaken.

The second we took hold of his outstretched hands he gave an almighty tug and we went down. Charlotte landed ungraciously behind him and I landed in the crook of his arm.

Talk about awkward.

A half-hour later we all got out and walked back to the Lucas Lodge, Charlotte had invited William to come and have dinner with us, even though I had shot forbidding glares at her.

As we walked along the hedgerow that lined their driveway, I asked Darcy why he had been at the home.

He looked at me and his face looked rather grim, "I had to visit Aunt Catherine." I inwardly laughed, but pretended to show concern for this aunt that inspired Colin so much.

"How is she?" I asked solemnly. Darcy gave me a look, "As eccentric and tiresome as ever." He said, running a hand through his wet hair, "She's going back to Rosings soon and I think for the most part, the carers are elated."

I allowed myself to laugh at this, seeing that he disliked his aunt as much as I did. William looked at me tenderly and the laugh quickly died away from my lips as I met his gaze. Then Charlotte broke the tension by snorting and I looked away quickly and Darcy asked her what the matter was.

Between gasps of laughter, she explained about Colin proposing to her and I. I cringed a bit because I hadn't heeded Will's warning and now it had come true, wounding my pride a bit.

Will's face changed a bit when he heard that Colin had actually proposed, it became with a mixture of anger and something else that I couldn't read. He turned to me, "You sent him away, of course?" He asked.

I made a 'duh' face at him and he looked relieved, I didn't know why, but I let it slide. We went into the Lucas's back garden, since we were all still wet and lay down in the sun. William kept on looking at me oddly, like there was something wrong, "Darcy, is there something on my face?"

He blushed and shook his head. I had embarrassed the immovable William Darcy! Score!

Then he seemed to remember something, "Oh, uh, I brought James with me and he'll be wondering where I'd got to. I'd better go." He said, getting up and brushing himself down. I

Charlotte pouted and then her face brightened, as if she were having an idea, "If you don't have any plans, why don't you and James spend the night? That way, you can be near your aunt and spend time with people who actually have at least a few brain cells between their ears!"

She was obviously talking about Caroline Bingley.

From behind Darcy, I rolled my eyes at her and threw up my hands, however she just gave me a wide-eyed I'm-oh-so-innocent look . Will, however, seemed thrilled with the idea, which struck me as odd. William Darcy was thrilled at the prospect of a sleepover with us?

"We've got some sleeping bags and some spare PJs that my older brother left when he left "the nest" as my parents would say." She said, smiling back at him. Great. So now I had escaped from my mother only to have to spend the night and next day with the douche bag.

Even though I had forgiven him, I wasn't ready to be friends with him. I liked sparring with him too much. Charlotte suggested that we walked back to the old age home together. It seemed that she was bent on ruining my day.

We reached the home and Will led us to his "dear aunt's" room, Charlotte and I stayed outside while Will went to face his aunt and excuse James. He took a deep breath in and opened the door.

Immediately, cries of despair rose up from within, "Fitzwilliam Darcy! What is the meaning of your attire! To be sure, you are wet!" I heard him trying to shush her. It was a vain attempt, for if "Lady Catherine" had something to say, she would say it.

I snickered to hear his full name, it was just as arrogant as he was. Finally, he emerged, bringing James with him. James grinned and come over to hug me, causing Darcy to look disgruntled, "Why, Elizabeth Bennet! You look as gorgeous as ever! And you too, Charlotte." He added as if it were a second thought.

**Darcy's POV**

Seeing Lizzy today was almost more than I could bear, especially looking like a mermaid in the swimming pool, her long golden hair plastered to her head, sparkling hazel eyes that took on an almost blue hue when she was in the water and her dress swirling around her, it created an altogether mesmerizing effect.

She had returned to her normal self again, always sparring against everything that I said with witty repartee. I couldn't help but feel disappointment that her manner had hardened against me again.

The way she and James had welcomed each other unnerved me. James knew nothing of my liking her and obviously liked her as well. I didn't want to upset him, but I knew that if she and James were to start going out with each other, it would simply smash my heart into smithereens.

I thought about telling James, but then decided that I only would if he too "it" any further.

**Lizzy's POV**

All in all, it was an awesome evening.

James and I had now established a close friendship, so close that it seemed as if we had grown up together and were brother and sister. It was hard to believe that I had not known him a month or so back.

After a take-away and a movie, we all went to bed, Darcy and James were to sleep in two separate guest rooms. Charlotte and I always slept in her room though, with me always sleeping on the floor.

Charlotte was lying in her bed, mounted on the thousands of pillows she slept on every night, when I walked into the room wearing my shortie summer Pjs.

"Lizzy?" She asked, not looking at me, but still staring at the ceiling.

"Hmm?" I answered, tearing my eyes away from one of my favorite books, Sherlock Holmes.

"Do you think that Darcy could ever like me?"

I blinked at her. She liked, liked Darcy? Not just a crush? _Whaaat?_

"Uh, I don't know, Char. That man is like the Sphinx."

"Huh?"

"Let's just say, he's a very tough nut to crack."

"Mm'kay."

"Goodnight, Char."

"Night, Lizzy."

It was a little while before I was able to fall asleep however, because Charlotte's question ran in circles around my brain. I felt a twinge of something I could not or rather _would_ not recognize.

**A/N: So you like or not like? Tell me all about it in a review! The old age home break in thingy happened! Me and my friend accidentally broke in to an old age home when we were younger and played spies in it, needless to say, it was epic XD **

**I love Coldplay sooo much :) **


	13. Coldplay, Opinions and Breakfast

**A/N: Hey guys :) Just want to let you guys know I uploaded the proper chapter 12! You know the drill... R&R! I love the gummy bear scene from the other chapter, so I included just one more... an ickle lickle one... FORGIVE ME! This is just a quickie... Sorry *pouts*... It seems I have many faults...**

I didn't sleep well that night, so at six 'o clock, I went downstairs.

I heard someone someone singing softly in the kitchen- a voice like that of Chris Martins', which is ironic, since he's singing a Coldplay song (AH! LOVE THEM!)

I walk closer, reaching the door and stop, there, to my utter amazement is none other than Will Darcy! He's singing and making his breakfast, "That green eyes, yeah the spotlight shines upon you... And how could anybody deny you?"

I guess he senses me watching him, because he spins around, startled. I'm suddenly struck with the full realization of how handsome he really is, his strong, square jaw, icy, yet so deep, blue eyes, his thick dark hair, his height, fitness and the list just went on and on.

He stares at me and I realize how awful I look compared to him, my sleep ruffled hair, bleary eyes and still wearing my PJs. He smiles at me suddenly, lighting up his whole face, "Hey Elizabeth. Want some eggs?"

Okay, call me pathetic, but even the way he said my name sent shivers down my spine. I shook my head and smiled back at him, "No, thank you, William." Right. Why did I just call him William?

He flipped his egg out onto the plate and sat down at the table pulling out a chair for me, "So. You're up early." He stated, I gathered my wits, ready with a reply that reassured myself that I wasn't going out of my mind. "Yes, thank you, Captain Obvious."

He grinned. Why was he so happy?

"How's Georgiana?" I asked, genuinely interested about how she was doing.

"Great, though she misses you a lot. She keeps on asking to invite you back as soon as we can. She really looks up to you." He said, his voice softening.

"What's with you today? You're so...happy?" I blush, thinking that I was probably being a bit rude, but then again, I was normally rude.

He looked at me questioningly, "Aren't I usually?"

I blush even more, "No, you just seem happier than usual, Mr. Sour-face."

He laughed, his deep, manly voice echoing around the room, "That's original!"

I laugh with him, though I didn't know what I was laughing at, "That's me!"

He stopped laughing and he looked at me as if he could see into my soul, which is sickeningly cliche, but I could see why people said it.

"Yes, you are." He whispered, reaching across the table and taking my hand gently, "Elizab-"

Unfortunately, he was interrupted by someone, whose footsteps reverberated in the hall, Will let go of my hand quickly and stuffed some more of his egg in his mouth.

James walked into the kitchen and I leaped up and gave him a huge hug, "James! How are you?" He laughed and hugged me back, "What's this greeting for? Was Darce so bad?"

I blushed, thankful for his shoulder to mask it, "No, he was very nice, I was just happy to see you."

I released him and stepped back, glancing at Will, who was glaring at James. James seeing the glare, stepped away from me and plopped down into one of the chairs.

"I was thinking of what we could do today and I came up with an idea. Why don't we go to the National Gallery, have dinner and then to see the Phantom of the Opera at the Royal Albert?"

Will looked up at him, "You've got tickets?" He said, sounding somewhat surprised.

James grinned and nodded, "Aunt Catherine wanted us to see it, she said we needed to spend some time doing something valuable for a change, so she gave us four tickets for you, me, Georgiana and Anne. I remember Georgiana hates it because it reminds her of somebody." Here he paused and looked meaningfully at Darcy, before continuing, "And Anne is ill AGAIN with some bug or something, I can't keep track. So we've got four tickets at our disposal."

I let out a squeal and flew to hug James again, laughing wildly, "I LOVE THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA AND SEEING IT AT THE ROYAL ALBERT WOULD BE A DREAM COME TRUE!" I yelled, probably waking up the whole household.

James and Will looked a bit startled at my outburst, but Will started laughing and James joined in, "Then it's set!"

Charlotte walked into the room, looking like a sleep-deprived zombie, which, trust me, was not a look that was going for her.

"Whassallthenoise'bout?" She asked, not even bothering to talk properly. I ran to her and gave her a hug, "Char! Guess what! WE'RE GOING OT THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA AT THE ROYAL ALBERT!"

She looked at me through sleep-filled eyes, "Whaa'?" I rolled my eyes at her and she had the presence of mind to frown.

"Jussgemmeacuppacoffee..." She said, plonking herself down on a chair and falling asleep again. Last night, she had asked me if Darcy could ever like her. I was now sure that whatever chance she had with him, she was hacking away at it.

I made everybody a cup of coffee to get kick-started for our day and went upstairs to get some of Charlotte's gummy bears. I walked downstairs, twirling the packet on my index finger, singing, "Look what I've got..."

She looks up and her eyes widen as I put one in my mouth, "Mmm... Delicious." I sigh, "You wouldn't mind if I ate some more... I mean, as in the whole packet?"

She pounced on me suddenly, grabbing the packet, "THEY'RE MINE!" She yelled, while we both fell onto the cold, tiled floor, hurting my backside a bit.

I hold my hands up, laughing, "Whoa! Charlotte! How good of you to join us!" Charlotte gets up with the gummy bears, cradling them as if they were her first-born child, while glaring at me.

Let's hear it for multi-tasking!


	14. People from the Dangerous Past

**A/N: Hey guys :) Just want to let you guys know I uploaded the proper chapter 13! You know the drill... R&R!**

Charlotte and I went upstairs to get ready for our trip, Charlotte was blushing from embarrassment now that she had woken up.

"Oh, why me?" She moaned, still cradling her bag of gummy bears. I smiled as I took out my clothes. I decided to wear my silk-chiffon dress, a vintage satchel, brogues, trench coat and a cameo necklace, kinda a vintage/festival look.

"He'll forget about it, Char." I reassured her, while putting on my clothes. She looked up at me and groaned, "And then you're standing there, looking so pretty and then I look so... worn-out?"

I chuck her my make up bag, "You can use it, if you want." She huffs and takes it, "Thanks, but I doubt it will make a difference."

I rolled my eyes, "I'm going downstairs, Char." I said, grabbing my bag from the bed and skipping down the stairs. James and Will were waiting in the lounge, slumped over the large, plush sofas. James smiled at me, "Hellooo gorgeous!" He said, wolf-whistling, of course I blush.

I slap him on the arm, "Jealous, are we?" Will laughed, "Oh, mate, you have to admit, she's got you there!" He says, between laughter.

James widens his eyes and goes "Ooh, you think you're so good, don't you?" He folds his arms over his chest and I give him a duh look, "Of course. There are no bounds for my wonderfully intelligent repartee!"

Charlotte called that we're going while she opened the door, so we all got up and left.

She strategically placed Darcy in the front seat with her, leaving James and I to muck around in the backseats.

After a half-hour of teasing/arguing which music to listen to, we arrived. I loved going to London, the buildings were all so big and old, like the buildings you saw on period dramas, the life and busy-ness was invigorating and there were thousands of things that you could do.

We decided to go to the Tate for an hour and a half and then to lunch at a near-by restraunt.

**Will's POV**

There was no limit to Lizzy's excitement, I asked her if she had been to London before and she replied in her usual sarcastic manner by making an I'm-so-innocent face and saying, "Why, no! Duh, of course I have, you nincompoop, I came here last month."

I held up my hands, "I surrender! But, really, why are you so excited?" I asked, while walking towards the pre-raphealite section of the Tate Britain. She gave me another look, an incredulous one this time, "And you're not? We're in one of the most beautiful cities, in a stunning art gallery with thousands of gorgeous paintings and going to see The Phantom of the Opera in an AMAZING concert hall and you don't know why I'm excited?" She said, captivating me with those sparkling eyes, which were right now widened with disbelief. I just stared into them and didn't say anything for a few minutes, until I remembered that she was waiting for an answer. "Oh, uh, well, yes! Of course I'm excited, I'm just not expressing it the way you are."

I mentally smacked myself when she immediately took hold of my last comment, "Oh, of course, I forgot you were Mr. Rock!"

I rolled my eyes at her and turn to Charlotte, "Is she always like this?" I ask, mock-despairingly. She giggled, "Yes, I'm afraid so."

Lizzy smiled and skipped ahead of us, when she stopped and stared at a figure that was examining one of the paintings. I immediately felt my heart sink to the bottom of my toes as I saw that it was a man.

She turned back, looking deathly pale and walked silently over to James, hooking her arm through his, causing me to feel a rush of jealousy. Lizzy wasn't meant to be on anyone else's arm apart from mine.

At the same time though, I felt rage coursing through my body. What had this man done to my Elizabeth to merit such a reaction.

James and her had a whispered conversation and James turned to me, "Will, we need to go. Lizzy isn't feeling to well."

I nodded and we started walking towards the exit. Lizzy was pale and shaking, Charlotte walked over to her and put her arms around her. I felt my heart sink at the sight of them, wishing that I could do the same.

Instead, I walked over to her and asked where she needed to go to. She looked up at me and I saw that her eyes weren't sparkling with life, but tears. Charlotte went over to James, who was looking worried and started talking with him. Suddenly, I didn't care about what I should and shouldn't do, I reached out and pulled her against my chest, putting my mouth against her ear, "Will you be able to tell me what happened?"

In stead of pushing me away, she wraps her arms around my waist, causing me to shiver with delight. "I- I don't know. Not her and not now, but maybe later?" She says in a small, quiet voice.

I felt my heart swoop at the idea of spending time with her, but it's quickly replaced by concern and worry when I see the guy walk out of the gallery. I pull Elizabeth closer to me, "Put your head against my chest, that guy has just come out." I whisper and she pulls herself closer to me and buries her head into my chest as I told her. There's no doubt that she can hear my heart thundering in my chest.

"He's gone." I whisper, as I see the guy walk down the street. She doesn't let go and I just let her hold on to me, because it's the best thing that I've ever felt.

"Lizzy?" I whisper, my voice coming out hoarse, she lets go of me and I'm left feeling cold and empty, like she's taken the last peice of my heart that I still posessed.

She blushed, "Sorry." She said, her voice holding a tenderness that made me elated. Could she possibly like me after what happened?

**Lizzy's POV **

I loved him.

The moment he gathered me into his arms, I knew it. I have loved him from the moment I met him, I didn't realize it, but he had possibly held my heart all this time. And I had thrown away any chance I had with him.

The blow of seeing Carter again after all these years was almost too much. I calculated in my head how many years it was since I had gotten the restraining order on him.

5 years.

The restraining order was no longer valid. I was in danger once again.


	15. What Happened

On the way to The Phantom of the Opera, I decided to be selfish and anti social and listen to my iPod.

Music had a strange way of calming me down. I almost laughed when The End Where I Begin starts to play. I love this song, but it held a weird accuracy of summing up what I was feeling.

_Sometimes tears say all there is to say  
>Sometimes your first scars won't ever fade away<br>You tried to break my heart  
>Well it's broke<br>Tried to hang me high  
>Well I'm choked<br>Wanted rain on me  
>Well I'm soaked<br>Soaked to the skin_

_It's the end where I begin_  
><em>It's the end where I begin<em>

Except for one thing. This wasn't the end where I began. It was the end that could possibly end me.

I didn't like admitting this to myself, but I knew it was true. I didn't know whether I would be able to cope with all the trauma from 5 years ago, not again.

I lean against Will, not bothering to ask if it was OK, since I knew he was really too kind to mind, but I felt bad since I knew he probably loathed me after that night.

But I was confused. I heard his heart beating at a thousand miles per hour and his breathing became more fast. If he loathed me, why was he reacting like this?

"Darcy?" I asked quietly, as James and Charlotte were sitting in the front seats, still carrying on the conversation on from earlier.

"Yes, Elizabeth?" He said, his voice a tiny bit hoarse. I look up at him from my place on his chest and see that he looks almost... well, pained.

"Am I making you uncomfortable?"

He gives a small, half-smile, "No, Lizzy, you're right where I want you to be."

My heart thuds to a stop, "What did you just say?" I asked, breathlessly.

He turns serious, "There is no other place you should be, Elizabeth."

I couldn't speak. Every time he said my full name, it felt like a tender caress and it sent shivers down my spine.

"We're here!" James called with forced happiness and helped me down from the car.

**%**

The Phantom was amazing, but it was the ride home that really did it for me.

During the interval, Darcy had taken James aside and talked with him for quite a while and since then, James had taken Charlotte to "see something", but it was done so sheepishly that I knew it was to leave Will and I on our own.

Now, he had made Char sit up front, leaving Darcy and I on our own.

I was tired after our day out and after finding out that Carter was stalking me again. I looked at Darcy questioningly, as if to ask if I could rest on him.

He made no response, so I slipped under his arm and put my feet up on the seat, snuggling close to his chest.

"Is this OK?" I asked tentatively, not wanting to make him uncomfortable. He was his heart was pounding and I didn't know why. I mean, he couldn't possibly like me after the way I treated him. Could he?

"Elizabeth." There was something in his voice, I couldn't quite place it, so, thinking it may be a warning, I drew away.

"Oh, uh, well, I-" I stammered. I couldn't believe I had been such an idiot, of course he didn't want me near him, Georgiana was wrong. He didn't love me.

I felt tears pool in my eyes and I tried to blink them away, but I couldn't.

"Elizabeth? What's wrong? Why did you pull away?" He sounded confused.

I felt strong hands turn me around and then I was looking into his beautiful eyes, "I loved that." He said softly, "You know you can do that any time you need to."

"Okay, thank you." I said, matching his tone and I curled up on him again, but this time, he tightened his arms around me.

"Elizabeth?" He sounded a bit strangled, which confused me. Again.

"Yes?" I turned my head to look at him.

"I was wondering, at the party, when I, uh, spoke to you, you rejected me. I just wanted to tell you my feelings have never changed." He whispered, so James and Char couldn't hear.

I gasped.

His feelings for me had never changed. Now, I loved him back. It was the perfect situation. Except we couldn't talk anymore, because we arrived home.

**William's POV**

I was super nervous.

It was an unfortunate trait that every Darcy was born with, my Dad, sister and I all were super-shy in public. When I was shy or uncomfortable, I became nervous that people would notice and so I often appeared like I was really arrogant or proud, when really I was really shy.

I walked over to where James was standing, "James, I think I'm getting somewhere with Elizabeth, I really need to talk to her." I felt a bit bad, since I had kept on asking him throughout the day.

James looked a little put-out, "William, you can have her for tonight, but, please, this can't go on forever, I would like to talk to her as well. Go get her." He said, slapping me good-naturedly on the back.

When I walked to where she was standing in the kitchen, "Will! Come back here." James called, Charlotte had gone to bed when we had got back.

I walked back to him, he gave me a smirk, "Will. You are going to get nowhere with that 'tude." He said, folding his arms across his chest.

I relaxed my rigid posture and tried working my face into a friendly smile. I felt somewhat crushed when James guffawed, "Oh man! Never mind, mate! Go as you were!" He said interrupted by fits of laughter.

"Thanks." I muttered before going to Elizabeth. She was sitting on the sofa in the kitchen, her knees tucked under her chin. A person who hadn't studied her as much as I had would think that she was tired, but I knew that she was worried by the slight tightening of her jaw and her pulling her left ear.

I went to sit next to her. She was like a comfort blanket, she instantly melted any nervousness or shyness. I looked into her beautiful hazel eyes that shone with unshed tears, she lets a sob escape and I immediately gathered her into my arms, stroking her hair and telling her that it will be OK and I will take care of her, like I did with Georgiana when she had gone missing. She started sobbing into my top and I wanted to find the man and kill him for making my Elizabeth suffer.

"Lizzy, please, you've got to tell me what's wrong, the only way I'll be able to help is if I know about him." I say gently hugging her closer, she looks up at me, tears shining on her face and I want to do nothing more than kiss them away.

"I met Carter when I was 15 and, being the foolish creature I was, developed a crush for him. He was so nice to me, he would always pay special attention to me and my vanity was flattered. He asked if he could take me out one day, because he seemed like the perfect gentleman, my father consented. He took me to a bar and slipped me rohypnol in my drink and tried to..." Here she broke off, her body racked with sobs.

I was furious.

If a man even touched a hair on my Elizabeth's head ever again, I would kill him. I felt my whole body tense up, "I will never let that happen again." I said, never having been so serious in my whole life.

She focused her tear-filled eyes on me earnestly, "I know you won't, Will." She gave me a tremulous smile that sent tingles running up and down my spine.

"Elizabeth..."

"Yes?"

"Is that the end of what happened?"

I immediately felt awful as her smile melted off her face instantly, "No." She said, looking down.

"Look, if you don't want to tell me, then that's your call. It will just help me to help you if you told me." I say, cupping her face with my hand.

"Some guy recognized him and started a punch up before he could take me away, a school friend was there and helped me home, I didn't see Carter for a couple of weeks after that. I didn't tell my parents what had happened, because I felt too ashamed to. About 3 weeks after that incident, I started feeling like someone was watching me, I would be walking home from school and this guy would be following me, I'd turn around and he'd stop or walk up to a door. I got really freaked, after this had been going on for a few days, I started getting abusive texts and then really weird ones, like in some weird horror, such as "I'm watching you". I'd turn around and no one would be there but I got that same feeling." Here she stopped again and buried her head into my chest, I tightened my arms around her, feeling her warmth spread into my body, warming me from the inside out.

"It's okay, Lizzy." I whisper, breathing in her lavender scent.

She took a deep breath in and then let it out slowly, "I was at a hospital visiting my friend who had broken her leg, I was sitting in the lobby when I saw him. The pieces came together instantly and I was terrified, I didn't want to tell anyone. He sat down next to me and whispered that if I didn't come with him, he would kill my youngest sister, so I went with him. As I was walking, I had an idea, I started screaming my head off and shouting, "NO! NO!" and he got really angry, so he hit me. I've got a scar here, look." She lifted up her fringe and across her hairline, I saw a thin white line about 3 inches long.

"The receptionist called security and the police. As he was being dragged away, he screamed at me, he swore that he was going to kill my family, one by one. I couldn't handle the memories, so I didn't let myself think of them and I guess I eventually forgot." Lizzy laughed bitterly, "How could I forget that? That he was going to kill my family and now... now..." She broke down again and I just held her until her sobs subsided.

"Lizzy, I think it would be best if you came to one of the Darcy houses in a different country, where he won't be able to find you. I _will_ make sure he never touches you again."

She looked up, her expression one of awe mixed with gratitude, "How many houses do you have?"

"5, I've got houses in Italy, America, France, Spain and Australia. I'll let you choose between America and Australia, the others are too close for my liking." I almost laugh at her expression, her eyes widen and a her rosebud mouth forms little "o" of surprise.

"Oh, Will, you really mean that? You'll really do all that?"

"I will do all that and more, Lizzy." I said, stroking her hair away from her face. I lean a little closer, slowly to give her enough time to push me away if she didn't want this, but she just looked at me.

"Is everything alright in- Oh! I'm sorry!"

We leapt apart and both blushed, "I'm really sorry, I didn't know-" James looks awkward and just as embarrassed as us.

To my disappointment, Lizzy drew herself from my arms and stood up to give James a hug.

"It's alright, James, really, Will and I were talking about... what happened." She says, hesitating before adding the last part. James's deer-in-the-headlight look disappears and relaxes into one of relief, "Oh, are you alright?" He says, sounding genuinely concerned.

"Thanks, James. You're really like the brother I never had."

She smiles at him and lets go, "I'm going to crash. Night!" She flashes a wide grin at me and James and heads upstairs.

"Goodnight, Elizabeth." I whisper.


	16. NEW CHAPTER AND SAVE FF!

**A/N: Hellooooo :) I've uploaded the next chapter. You get to find out what happened to Lizzy in this one, I promise this won't be a waste of time! I feel a bit stupid including one of the main plots in the middle of the story... Give me your thought about it PLEASE!**

**Also, Hollywood is trying to erase Fan-Fiction! I don't know how we can help, but I'll post the thing here anyways! SAVE FF! **

**HEY THERE**  
><strong>HEY CHECK THIS OUT FIRST VIMP SEND IT TO EVERYONE YOU KNOW<strong>  
><strong>Okay everyone pay attention, BIG NEWS AFOOT.<strong>

**I recently discovered that there is a new bill called PIPA that is if is pass it will REMOVE EVERY STORY IN ALL OF FANFICTION.**

**The U.S government is trying to take away this site! We have to kill that bill. The thing is I am not an American citizen. But many people who read this are. There is a fanfiction member under the penname of XxDarkxBloodxX he has more information about that, including the phone numbers of all the state senators. Check this link for more information .net/s/7753936/1/PIPA and also google Bill PIPA and you will know I am not joking.**

**We are over 2 million members and most of them are in the United States. If we most of us work together we can kill this bill. So to every citizen reading this DON'T LET YOUR GOVERNMENT CENSOR THIS SITE. To everyone reading this who isn't a U.S citizen, make author notes like this one so that your American readers vote against this bill and I encourage the American members to spread the voice as well.**

**I repeat, this is no joke! We have until the January 24th. EVERYONE, FIGHT THIS BILL!**

**People, I have an idea. It seems that Hollywood is a major supporter of PIPA and SOPA. They even threaten Obama to don't give him any money for his reelection campaign.**

**So to everyone who can't vote because you are either too young or not an American citizen, you can join a world-wide boycott movement against Hollywood. From tomorrow Friday 20 to Sunday 22 of January DON'T GO TO THE MOVIE THEATRE.**

**Seriously, just three short days for us that we can live without movies and Hollywood will lose millions of dollars world-wide. It will also send a message to their leader: FANFICTION MEMBERS WILL FIGHT AGAINST PIPA AND SOPA. Then they might start having second thoughts.**

**So everyone please cooperate for the sake of this site. Just three short days for us but it will be a pain in the pocket for Hollywood, the main opposition. So let's rally against our common enemy.**

**We can do this people! So you know the drill and now go spread the word!**

**FOR FANFICTION!**

**I have more information everyone. Believe it or not, this cybernetic apocalypse is already starting. One of the most important websites of file exchange known as Megaupload has already been shut down by the FBI all thanks to this blasted bill. And it gets worse. I manage to find a legit list of all the sites that will be shut down (so far, the list may grow bigger).**

**For downloading sites, the ones scheduled for execution are:**

**Mediafire**

**Rapidshare**

**Uploading**

**Fileserve**

**4share**

**Filestube**

**Ares**

**Limeware**

**Emule**

**Edonkey**

**Torrents**

**For Blackberry cellphone related things:**

**Duoberry**

**.com**

**Lips**

**And even the social network ones like:**

**Facebook**

**Youtube**

**Myspace**

**Google ( videos )**

**Wikipedia**

**We can't allow this to happen! We have to fight! And we can fight. There is a website called www. avaaz. Org / es / save _ the _ internet. You can sign up there for the petition. It requires your email and I know many people don't like to give that away but if there has ever been a worthy cause to give your email address to, this is it. Let's face it; what use will we give our email aside from contacting other people if they shut down all these websites? An email address will became almost worthless. So go to that website and help save the internet.**

**By the way, if anyone wants to copy paste the information of these author's notes to PM it or post it in your own stories to help spread the word, by all means go ahead.**

**And remember the boycott against Hollywood; three short days for us, millions of dollars less to our opposition. We can do this people! And we will do it!**

**FOR FANFICTION! DOWN WITH THE BILL**

**Please post this on your stories and pm it. Even if you have friends not on fanfiction I'm sure you can catch there attention with youtube!**


	17. Music and Kisses

**A/N: Okay, I am going to have to change Darcy's voice. He sounds like Ben Montague, who has got a beeeaauuuutiful voice, look up Rainy Day and Haunted if you are interested. You might want to get the radio edit of Rainy Day, if you are sensitive to swearing (There's only one swear) Also... I apologize for the inconsistencies in my story... I just re-read it and noticed that I put them in high school, when they are university age. Also, they were supposed to go to France and they haven't. SORRY! **

The next morning I woke up and stared at the ceiling, thinking about a dangerous topic.

A certain Fitzwilliam Darcy.

I loved Darcy. Darcy had separated Jane and Charlie. Darcy had insulted me and my family.

What were the pros?

Darcy was gorgeous (and could sing!).

He was seemingly nice now.

He wanted to help me with my stalker problem.

He loved me.

Uh...

I ran out of answers.

Did the pros outweigh the cons?

I wanted to be happy, but could I be happy with Darcy? I worried a bit that he had just changed because I wanted him to, but not because the way he was behaving was wrong.

Why did there have to be so many complications in life?

I grabbed my guitar and ran downstairs. Whenever I needed to escape, I wrote songs. This was one of those times.

I unclipped my guitar case and picked up my beat-up Fender.

I strummed a bit, trying to find something I could work with. I eventually found a pattern that didn't sound completely useless.

_It started out as a feeling_  
><em>Which then grew into a hope<em>  
><em>Which then turned into a quiet thought<em>  
><em>Which then turned into a quiet word<em>

_And then that word grew louder and louder_  
><em>'Til it was a battle cry<em>

_I'll come back_  
><em>When you call me<em>  
><em>No need to say goodbye<em>

_Just because everything's changing_  
><em>Doesn't mean it's never<em>  
><em>Been this way before<em>

_All you can do is try to know_  
><em>Who your friends are<em>  
><em>As you head off to the war<em>

_Pick a star on the dark horizon_  
><em>And follow the light<em>

_You'll come back_  
><em>When it's over<em>  
><em>No need to say good bye<em>

_You'll come back_  
><em>When it's over<em>  
><em>No need to say good bye<em>

_Now we're back to the beginning_  
><em>It's just a feeling and no one knows yet<em>  
><em>But just because they can't feel it too <em>  
><em>Doesn't mean that you have to forget<em>

_Let your memories grow stronger and stronger_  
><em>'Til they're before your eyes<em>

_You'll come back_  
><em>When they call you<em>  
><em>No need to say good bye<em>

_You'll come back_  
><em>When they call you<em>  
><em>No need to say good bye<em>

"Nice song." Darcy's voice made me jump. How long had he been there? I turned around, "How long have you been there?"

"Uh, I think I came in a few seconds into the song. Elizabeth, I was wondering, uh, would you come down and stay with Georgie and I for a week sometime? She really misses you, it'll be nice, I promise." He asked awkwardly, running a hand through his already messed up hair.

"Why was Charlie so easily persuaded that Jane didn't love him?" I avoided his question all together.

"He's never been in a really serious relationship before. It's always been a summer fling or something, but never really serious. I think he was a bit nervous really and Caroline was constantly grating on him. Maybe he wasn't ready just yet." He said, coming to sit next to me on the sofa.

"I was wanting to talk to you about that actually. I'm really sorry for doing what I did, I called Charlie and apologized as well. He was really angry at me and I doubt that he'll talk to me for a while. I know it probably doesn't mean anything to you, but I just wanted you to know."

I placed a hand on the side of his face and turned his head so that he was looking at me, "Darcy, it means a lot to me, really."

His face instantly melted into one of happiness, "I'll be more than happy to go to Pemberley with you. There's just one thing I'd like you to do for me." I said mischievously.

"What's that?" He asked curiously.

"Would you sing for me? I heard you the other day, you've got an amazing voice."

Will blushed and ducked his head, "Oh, um, thanks, I guess. Yeah, I suppose."

"Can you play?" I say, gesturing to the guitar. He smiled, "Yeah." He said, taking my guitar gently from me, "I wrote this while we were at the hospital when you knocked your head."

He started strumming and after a few chords he started singing.

_Trouble is her only friend and he's back again._  
><em>Makes her body older than it really is.<em>  
><em>She says it's high time she went away,<em>  
><em>No one's got much to say in this town.<em>  
><em>Trouble is the only way is down.<em>  
><em>Down, down.<em>

_As strong as you were, tender you go._  
><em>I'm watching you breathing for the last time.<em>  
><em>A song for your heart, but when it is quiet,<em>  
><em>I know what it means and I'll carry you home.<em>  
><em>I'll carry you home.<em>

_If she had wings she would fly away,_  
><em>And another day God will give her some.<em>  
><em>Trouble is the only way is down.<em>  
><em>Down, down.<em>

_As strong as you were, tender you go._  
><em>I'm watching you breathing for the last time.<em>  
><em>A song for your heart, but when it is quiet,<em>  
><em>I know what it means and I'll carry you home.<em>  
><em>I'll carry you home.<em>

_And they were all born pretty in New York City tonight,_  
><em>And someone's little girl was taken from the world tonight,<em>  
><em>Under the Stars and Stripes.<em>

_As strong as you were, tender you go._  
><em>I'm watching you breathing for the last time.<em>  
><em>A song for your heart, but when it is quiet,<em>  
><em>I know what it means and I'll carry you home.<em>  
><em>I'll carry you home.<em>

His voice simply took my breath away, I didn't know how his voice could sound so... so, well, gorgeous. I felt tears start slipping down my face and he looked at me, smiling while he sang.

Darcy finished, laying the guitar down softly, "You liked it?" He said nervously. I wiped my tears away and laughed sarcastically, "Yeah, I'm crying because it just wouldn't end." Then, worrying that he would take it the wrong way, continued, "Fitzwilliam Darcy, that was the most beautiful song."

His face relaxed into a happy grin and he laughed softly, crinkles appearing at the sides of his cerulean blue eyes. I felt a twinge of worry, wonder if he didn't love me anymore, would I ever be able to be happy if I had to lead a life without him?

Then his face grew very serious, "Elizabeth, I have to know if your feelings for me could ever change. I really don't know if I could live without you, I don't want to pressure you into a relationship that you aren't happy in. I still love you, more than ever."

I gasped. He still loved me, after all the awful things I said to him?

"You mean that? You love me still?" I asked breathlessly, my heart was pounding as hard as it could without tearing itself from my body.

Will swallowed, "Yes, I'm afraid I'm completely and utterly in love with you."

So I leaned over and kissed him.

I kissed him with all the love I had within me, trying to let him know that I also couldn't live without him. One of his hands slid over my back and the other cradled the back of my head, I felt him smile against my mouth and all the air left my lungs in a long sigh.

We broke apart, leaning our foreheads against each others. "I love you, Will." I said softly, cupping his face with my hand.

He let out a choked up laugh, the happiest sounding laugh I had ever heard and kissed me softly.


	18. UPDATE

A/N: Right, so I'm almost finished with the first re-written chapter of new and improved version of Meryton and Mayhem! It's a lot, lot longer than it was originally and I've decided to make it third person so that you can be more 'in touch' with Elizabeth's personality. I have also decided not to continue Meryton and Mayhem until I have finished re-uploading the revamped chapters, because it more than likely won't make any sense in the timeline of the story if I upload more chapters while I'm fixing it. That's probably clear as mud, but stay tuned and I'll try my hardest to have it up soon!

Also, I should probably tell you guys- I am currently in the process of writing two more Pride and Prejudice fictions. One is a new and improved version of The Not So Bloodless Revolution and the other is a completely new fiction! I got the idea whilst watching St. Trinians, but it definitely won't be as crazy as that! It's about how Lizzy is the bad girl in the school, but she still is Lizzy Bennet in the way that she acts- she's still moral, she just finds loopholes in the school rules and takes every opportunity she finds to have fun and have a riot, until a transfer student transfers from the most renowned school in England to LIzzy's school. It will be a little unconventional and definitely won't conform entirely to the original plotline of Pride and Prejudice.

Also, I felt like I should give you guys a warning about Meryton and Mayhem, it gets a little angsty with the whole Carter thing, but it really builds the plot line. I won't be doing what I had originally planned to do, since it would probably turn it into the complete opposite genre to what the story currently is. I won't tell you what I was originally going to do because it will reveal threads of the actual plot, but I will tell you at the end of the story, if you guys still want to know by then.


End file.
